


I Like What you Do to Me

by lanibb2013



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Violent flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm is a Lawyer with 2 daughters in the middle of a bad divorce when he meets and starts dating Clara. He finds out Clara has a daughter of her own. To make matters worse his messed up  brother Dunkin needs his help and moves in with him and the girls. Clara introduces Dunkin to her Cousin Jack and they begin a tenuous relationship while Malcolm and Clara start their own. Eventually they become one big happy family.<br/>This is a two couple plot within a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song:
> 
> I Like It  
> By: We the Kings
> 
> You've got a tendency in taking all your clothes off  
> Oh man hot damn you've got a body like ohh ohh ohh oh  
> You've got a part of me addicted to the moment  
> Oh man hot damn I've fallen hard like ohh ohh ohh oh  
> I like it  
> Ohh from the minute you walked in my life  
> I've never felt so alive cause everything I did was wrong  
> But everything I do feels right  
> I love it when you make me laugh  
> I love it when you make me cry  
> Cause everything I did was wrong  
> But everything I do feels right ohh ohh ohh oh  
> I like it ohh ohh ohh oh  
> I like it  
> You've got a temperature that fever feel that's so nice  
> Oh man hot damn I'm burning up like ohh ohh ohh oh  
> She got me coming going til the morning sunlight  
> Oh man hot damn we going down like ohh ohh ohh oh  
> I like it  
> Ohh from the minute you walked in my life  
> I've never felt so alive cause everything I did was wrong  
> But everything I do feels right  
> I love it when you make me laugh  
> I love it when you make me cry  
> Cause everything I did was wrong  
> But everything I do feels right ohh ohh ohh oh  
> I like it ohh ohh ohh oh  
> So let me see you break it down  
> Yeah yeah  
> So let me see you break it down  
> Yeah yeah  
> So let me see you break it down  
> Ohh ohh ohh ohh oh yeah  
> So let me see you break it down  
> Ohh ohh ohh ohh yeah yeah  
> Ohh from the minute you walked in my life  
> I've never felt so alive cause everything I did was wrong  
> But everything I do feels right  
> I love it when you make me laugh  
> I love it when you make me cry  
> Cause everything I did was wrong  
> But everything I do feels right ohh ohh ohh oh  
> I like it ohh ohh ohh oh  
> I like it  
> You've got a tendency in taking all your clothes off  
> Oh man hot damn you've got a body like ohh ohh ohh  
> I like it

Malcolm Tucker is a high priced corporate lawyer that some rudely nickname "Spin Doctor" because he could get almost any company off the chopping block by spinning everything to work in his client's favor. Because he was so good at doing his job every big company sought him out as their lawyer. The unfortunate side effect of being so popular was that he was rarely home with his family. He found his wife in bed with many different men when he actually did make it home at a decent hour. He was angry but too busy to care about it. They had 2 identical twin daughters. They were six years old and starting school. They had his brown curly hair that he had once had before his hair started turning gray. The only unusual difference in them was that Kayla had her mam's hazel eyes while Mairi had his gray eyes. He was told that both twins would usually have the same color eyes as well but he was glad their eye color was different because he could at least tell them apart. He wasn't home enough to learn their personalities. One night he came home to find his wife in bed with another man again. This made the 13th time and he exploded. He yelled, "Karen, I want ye fucking cheating arse out o' my home right now! Take yer fucking sack o' cum buddy with ye!"

Karen laughed, "Only took you what? Catching me with 13 men? I don't see why you are so upset. It's not like I'm getting any sex from you anyway. You haven't shared this bed in 3 years, Malcolm."

Malcolm yelled, "It doesnae matter if ye get sex or not! I'm yer fucking husband ye fucking cunt! Did ye ever think ta consider our bairn's are here while ye are fucking this sack o' cum?!"

Karen yelled, "Maybe if you had actually BEEN a husband I wouldn't have had to gone somewhere else to get laid!"

Malcolm yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT O' MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" He watched the man picking up his things an running out and he threw clothes at his wife and said, "OUT NOW!" 

Karen asked, "Where am I supposed to go? This is my home too?"

Malcolm growled, "I donae give a shite where ye fucking go ye fucking whore. This isnae yer fucking home anymore. Go stay with yer fucking sack o' cum boyfriend for all I fucking care! I'm filing for a fucking divorce!! NOW OUT!" He chased her out of the house and locked her out on the street. He went and looked around until he found his bottle of whiskey and ashtray. He then poured himself a glass of scotch and sat in his living room. He lit a cigarette and when he finished both he closed his eyes. He must have nodded off because he woke with a start to one of his girls in his lap and the other leaning against his leg on the floor where she had fell asleep. When he moved the girl on his lap stirred and looked at him. He saw his gray eyes and said, "Hey, Mairi. What are ye and yer sister doing down here. Ye both should be in bed, sweetheart."

Mairi replied, "You all right, papa? We heard you and mum yelling. We came looking for you when you weren't in your room. We were worried when you wouldn't wake up so we stayed here."

Malcolm scrubbed a hand over his face and replied, "Aye. I'll be all right. Just had ta do something I should have done a long time ago."

Kayla had woken up and crawled in papa's lap with Mairi. She asked, "Was it about the men mum brings home and has stay in your room with her?"

Malcolm asked, "How much did ye know about that?"

Kayla blushed and replied, "They make a lot of noise and sleep naked like you and mum used too. There are so many of them, papa. I don't understand."

Malcolm hugged both his girls and replied, "It's all right. Ye don't have ta right now. When ye are both older ye'll figure it out, lassie. It has ta do with adult things and needs. I just want ye ta understand that what she did was wrong. She should not have done that because ye were here and she's married ta me. Nothing ye need ta worry about, hhokay?"

Kayla replied, "Ok, papa."

Mairi asked, "Where's mum?"

Malcolm sighed, "Gone. I told her ta leave because o' her men. I can't live with her anymore. If ye girls want ta live with her I..."

Mairi replied, "No. Please let us stay with you. I don't like mum's men. I don't like how she treats us when they are here."

Kayla said, "She don't want us. She...yelled at us for asking for something when she was with them. We weren't allowed in your room or to ask for anything when they were here."

Malcolm replied, "I'm sorry ye had that. I didn't realize she wasn't being a proper mam. I'm a bad da too I guess. I haven't been home enough to see it. Why do ye even want ta stay with me? I'm never here."

Kayla replied, "We love you, papa. When you are here you play with us and spend time with us. Mum mostly just ignores us. Do you not want us either?"

Malcolm sighed, "Of course I want ye. I just thought ye would be uncomfortable with me seeing ye hardly see me. All right. I'll get it sorted so that ye can stay with me." He had two sets of arms wrapped around his neck and both girls were each kissing a cheek and thanking him. He wasn't going to let Karen get the girls if she treated them so badly that they rather have an absent father than their mam. He got the girls back to bed and went to bed as well but was awake for a while before he finally managed to fall asleep. They next morning he woke up early, shaved, and showered before throwing his clothes on. He found the girls dressed and eating cereal. He ran them to school before going to work. He had to leave to pick up the girls and then had to bring them back to the office until he could go home. He had his PA keep an eye on them when he was in meetings. When he wasn't in meetings they were sitting in his office doing their homework or coloring in their coloring books he had them bring with them. 

Mairi said, "Papa? We are hungry."

Malcolm looked at his watch and groaned, "All right. I'll see what I can do about that. I didn't realize how late it was all ready." He looked to see if his PA was still there and she was just getting ready to leave. He asked, "Um, Sam? Would ye mind doing me a favor? The girls are hungry and I have a lot o' work yet. Would ye mind fetching something for them?"

Sam replied, "All right, Malcolm. I have to go home though after I do that."

Malcolm replied, "Thank ye, Sam." He was very relieved when Sam agreed. He was surprised when she came back with hamburgers, sodas, and fries for the girls and curry for him. He thanked her and she left. He finally finished his work around 9pm and managed to finally get the girls to bed by 11pm. This went on for quite a while until he finally managed to find a sitter to watch them during the day until he got home. He was also trying to cut his hours back because he wanted to spend more time with his kids. He finally managed to get his hours so that he worked from 7am-7pm so he'd have a couple of hours with the girls before they went to bed. He also stopped working through the weekends unless it was an emergency.


	2. Clara Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm meets Clara

It had been about 3 months since Malcolm had filed for a divorce and Karen was trying to take him for everything he was worth. She wanted to be free to do what she liked but she wanted him to support her. She even tried to take the kids but she lost that battle. Once the judge found out how bad of a mam she was, they only allowed her supervised visits when he was available to be there with the girls at the same time. One day he was at work and got a phone call from the principal at the girl's school. He went over to pick them up as they were being accused of fighting again. He got there and asked, "What fucking happened this time?"  
Principal Brown replied, "Your 2 daughters were involved with a playground fist fight. I've summoned the teacher who saw the fight but she's currently teaching a class. She will be down in about 15 minutes, Mr. Tucker."  
Malcolm sat in a chair and Mairi crawled in his lap while Kayla took the chair next to him. He asked, "Why were ye fighting?" He noticed Mairi had a black eye and a split lip.   
Kayla replied, "The other kids were bulling us and calling us names. They called you a blood sucking vampire and a terrible dad because we have a nanny. They called mum a whore and a terrible mum for leaving us with a foul mouthed workaholic."

Kayla said, "We didn't care what they called mum but we didn't want them picking on you, papa."

Malcolm sighed, "Did ye hit them?"

Kayla replied, "Yea.....but they hit us first. A boy punched Mairi in the face....I kicked him between the legs. No one hits my sister and doesn't get hit back."

Malcolm was finding out Kayla had his hot temper and Mairi was the docile one of the girls so Kayla was usually the one to actually do the fighting because someone else started it by hurting her sister. He said, "Look I know ye were defending Mairi but ye can't keep getting in ta fights. Just try ta ignore the wee bastards hhokay?"

Kayla protested, "But they started beating up Mairi! I won't stand by and let them beat up my sister, papa."

Malcolm replied, "I'm not asking ye ta do that. Just try and get help instead o' starting a fucking Donny brook, lassie. Do ye understand?"

Kayla sighed, "Yes, papa."

Malcolm kissed her forehead and replied, "Good. Now Mr. Brown, I expect the kids that beat up my daughters will be punished?"

Clara walked in and said, "I will make sure of that. I'm Clara Oswald. The boy that your daughter um kicked did start the fight by hitting Mairi. I have seen this same group of kids surround your girls and start the fight every time."

Malcolm growled , "Why didn't ye fucking say something before, Miss Oswald?"

Clara didn't even flinch at his language or aggressive manner. She replied, "I have, Mr. Tucker. I even told Mr. Brown but he wouldn't listen because it was always your daughters blamed for starting it."

Malcolm looked at Mr. Brown and replied, "He had better do something about it right now. I will not have my girls antagonized and fucking beat up and then blamed for a fight they didn't even start!"

Mr. Brown replied, "Your daughters are currently suspended for fighting, Mr. Tucker. I will look into the other matter."

Malcolm replied, "Ye had better or I may be removing my girls from this school and sue ye for neglecting to look into something ye should have 5 fights ago, ye fucking wanker. Come on girls."

Clara caught up with the man and his daughters before they left. She said, "Mr. Tucker? For what it's worth I think Mairi and Kayla are wonderful children. I enjoy having them in my class. They are well behaved most of the time and very bright."

Malcolm replied, "Well. Thank ye, Miss Oswald. At least one of the staff here doesnae think my girls are troublemakers. Ye might want ta watch it, lassie. I'm a blood sucking vampire after all."

Clara laughed, "What? Just because you are a lawyer? Yeah I know who the great Malcolm Tucker is and I also know they call you a corporate spin doctor."

Malcolm grinned a feral grin and replied, "Aye, Lassie. I guess ye do know who I am."

Clara replied, "I just didn't expect you to be a father."

Malcolm replied, "What? Ye donae think I can handle being a fucking father?"

Clara replied, "That's not what I meant, Mr. Tucker. I was just surprised because I've never heard about you being a father before. There is no mention of you having even a wife."

Malcolm replied, "I donae have a fucking wife anymore. She's dead ta me."

Clara replied, "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Malcolm was confused for a moment and realized what she had assumed he said. He groaned, "No. She's not dead. She's just dead ta me. She's nothing but a lying, cheating fucking cunt. My girls deserve better than her."

Clara replied, "Oh. I'm sorry. They do deserve a good mum. They are good kids. Do you think it's a little inappropriate to be swearing around your kids?"

Malcolm replied, "Maybe but I am a foul mouthed workaholic. I never fucking denied that. They know never ta repeat what I say. We all ready had that talk, Miss Oswald. Besides this isn't swearing. Ye should see me at work, lassie. Your beautiful brown hair would be as curly as my girls if ye spent a day with me. The only thing that those wee bastards are wrong about is I'm not a bad da ta these girls. I may not always be around but I have made sure that they have what they need and are taken care of when I'm not there ta do it. I even changed my work hours ta spend more time with them because they deserve ta have at least one fucking parent that gives a damn about them. Why am I even telling ye this? Sorry. Been a long month. Good day, Miss Oswald."  
Clara wasn't sure why but she liked this man. She took a chance and replied, "Clara."

Malcolm turned around and looked at her in confusion. He asked, "Sorry?"

Clara replied, "Please call me Clara, Mr. Tucker."

Malcolm tilted his head to the side and replied, "All right, Clara. I guess it's only fair if ye call me Malcolm then."

Clara smiled and handed him a note that she wrote quickly and replied, "Have a good day, Malcolm."

Malcolm replied, "Hope ye do as well, Clara." When he got to his car he looked at the note she handed him. It had her name and phone number on it. His jaw dropped in surprise.

Mairi looked at the note and chirped, "Miss Oswald likes you, papa."

Malcolm just blushed and put the note in his suit jacket pocket before driving home. After he got the kids dinner he sat down in the living room with a glass of scotch, his cigarettes and ashtray. He had just gotten comfortable when his daughters hopped up on the sofa with him. This had become their nightly ritual since he had started coming home at a decent hour. Mairi was always on his lap and Kayla was always to his left with her head on his shoulder. He had his glass and ashtray on a small table to the right side of the sofa which is where he always sat. At first they had both crawled in his lap in a chair before he just sat on the sofa when he figured out they were going to do it all the time.

Kayla looked up at her father while he smoked and said, "I'm sorry about fighting, papa."

Malcolm knocked the ashes off the end of his cigarette and replied, "I'm not angry with ye, Kayla. I believe ye were trying ta help Mairi. Ye just got ta not keep doing it, sweetheart. Ye keep fighting with kids yer going ta be the troublemaker. Yer da got in a few scrapes when he was young until he figured out he could scare people with a look and angry voice. I have learned how ta verbally neuter someone which is way more effective than a fist fight, lassie."

Kayla asked, "Can you teach me how to do it?"

Malcolm blew out smoke as he replied, "When ye are older. It involves a lot o' swearing and threats. Basically I'm trying ta tell ye ta learn when ta fight and when ta walk away. I donae give a shite what they say about me and I'm sorry but yer mam is a whore. She slept with more men than I could count. I know about 13 but there were more."

Mairi quietly said, "30. She had 30 different men here since I learned to count but more before that, papa."

Malcolm knew Mairi was very smart and good with numbers since she was 4 years old. He was angry but he wasn't surprised. He knew Karen had been fucking around on him since the girls were 4 years old at least. Now he knew it was before that even. He was fucking lucky she didn't catch anything and give it to him but then they hadn't had sex in 3 years anyway. The cunt should have asked for a divorce instead of fucking around behind his back. He was finding out the reason she stayed was because he made a lot of money and she wanted it. He said, "I'm sorry ye had ta deal with yer mam being like that. I was too busy making money ta notice what she was doing."

Mairi replied, "It's ok, papa. We are with you and not her. If you try to find another mum for us just promise you won't be like mum was with women you are dating."

Malcolm hugged his girls and replied, "I don't know if I want to bother even looking. After yer mam...I just don't want another woman like her."

Kayla replied, "Miss Oswald's nice. She did give you her number. She'd be a good mum."

Malcolm replied, "I'm just an old man ta her. I've got ta be twice her age. I'm just a worn out middle aged man. There's no way she'd want ta deal with my problems. Besides she probably has a boyfriend."

Mairi asked, "Then why give you her number?"

Malcolm shrugged and crushed out his cigarette. He replied, "I donae have a clue. Maybe she wants a friend that's a lawyer. Come on time for bed, lassies." He eventually got then to settle down and go to sleep after reading them a story which was another ritual they had gotten into when he started coming home earlier. He tucked them both in and kissed their foreheads before placing the book on their night stand and turning out the lamp. He had another cigarette before going to bed himself. He couldn't stop wondering why in the hell a beautiful young woman like Clara would give him her number. He hoped she wasn't after his money like his almost ex-wife had been. She seemed nice enough and honest enough but couldn't picture someone like her being interested in HIM. He was middle aged, tall and skinny except for a soft, slightly rounded, pudgy belly, gray hair, bags under his eyes, and age lines not to mention the damn furious eyebrows. He almost always looked angry and on the rare occasions he didn't he looked like a letch or like a feral dog when he grinned. Right before he fell asleep he figured she was just probably trying to be nice because of how his wife had treated him.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who run into each other at the store?

It had been a couple of months since Clara had given Malcolm her phone number and she had lost hope that he might be interested in her. Usually she didn't give her number to men she just met but there was something that drew her to Malcolm Tucker. He was cranky, foul mouthed and angry looking but there was the fact that he adored his daughters. That showed her that he wasn't a complete asshole and was capable of actually loving the right person if given a chance. She was also was physically attracted to him. She always found older men desirable. Malcolm was probably in his 50's, had gray hair and those beautiful gray eyes. He was quite a bit taller than her but that was all right. He was very skinny which wasn't bad but he looked very haggard and unhealthy from what she could tell but that was easy to change. He probably wasn't eating right with the work he did and getting him to eat more would help him look healthier and possibly gain a bit of weight. He would look healthier if he had a little bit of weight on him even if it wasn't a lot. It was a Saturday and she was grocery shopping and who did she happen to run into? None other than Malcolm Tucker with his daughters. 

Kayla asked, "Can we get some ice cream, papa?"

Malcolm replied, "All right but only one flavor so ye both have ta agree on it, hhhokay?"

Mairi replied, "Ok, papa."

Malcolm was waiting for the girls as they discussed and decided what flavor to get and leaned tiredly against the freezer door. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his arm. He turn sharply around and accidently wacked someone in the nose. He soon realized it was Miss Oswald from the school. He said, "Clara? I'm sorry. Ye would have been better off just yelling at me ta fucking move."

Clara was glad when her nose wasn't broken. She said, "I was calling your name, Malcolm. You didn't seem to hear me so I just tried the next communication I could think of to get your attention."

Malcolm sighed, "Sorry. I guess I had tuned everything out because I don't want ta listen ta the girls trying to figure out what flavor of ice cream they can agree on. It takes them a while."

Clara smiled and replied, "That's all right. My nose isn't broken so no harm done. I haven't seen or heard from you in about 2 months. What have you been up too?"

Malcolm replied, "Working mostly. Whatever spare time I have..I'm spending with the girls ta get and know them better. I was never home before because their mam was the homemaker and I worked so I never really got ta properly know them. Now I am learning how to tell them apart the proper way. Before the only way I could was they have different colored eyes. Mairi's are gray like mine and Kayla's are hazel like her mam's are. Kayla's the more talkative and outgoing one but has my bad temper and is a fighter. She's like what I am now and is also very protective of Mairi. Mairi on the other hand is quiet and shy and loves to cuddle. She's very docile and doesnae usually fight back. She's more like what I used ta be before I got beaten up so much when I was a kid. I was the eldest so I had ta protect my sister from bullies. Well I have an twin brother but he is a fucking pansy. I love him anyway but he wasn't any use in a fight. A lot like Mairi."

Clara replied, "You have a twin? That's cool. I have a cousin. He teaches at Coal Hill Middle School. He's a history teacher."

Malcolm chuckled, "Well. Dunkin is gay as a three dollar bill and a physics teacher at Glasgow University. He has been a bachelor his whole life. He's a very odd man. He has fucking quirks that a lot of people can't stand. He's not a hugging person nor is he very affectionate. He allows it but isn't all that good at returning it. He's not a people person. He's got a bad jealous streak but will not fight to keep his lover. He's very insecure, especially about his looks, and needs his fucking lover ta make sure he knows they still love him. He likes to dress like a fucking magician with a navy blue wool coat with a red silk lining or a maroon velvet coat with red lining. He also loves fucking polka dots dress shirts and holey jumpers. On occasion he will wear solid colored dress shirts and waistcoats though. It's about all he wears. His hair is longer than mine is and always a fluffy curly mess. He's shy as hell and always fucking nervous around people. He has nervous ticks like licking his lips obscenely, waving his arms about, fidgeting, or running his hands through his hair. He also tends ta fucking run like a girl in a horror movie in fucking high heels. It's even funnier than my run which is pretty fucking funny. There are a lot more than that but those are the main ones. The main thing about him is he is very loyal to those he loves and expects that same loyalty in return from them. I think that may be why he's been alone all his life. He never found anyone that fucking loyal."

Clara was surprised at how much he had told her about his twin brother. She replied, "Wow. Jack is also gay and single. He's had a lot of relationships but they never worked out right. He has a lot of odd quirks some people find annoying as well. He tends to always flirt and drop sexual innuendos. He is very open about who he likes and his orientation. He loves to slap and pinch bums especially if he's dating the guy the bum belongs to and doesn't hesitate to let someone know the guy belongs to him. He not really the jealous sort but does expect monogamy from his partner. He's very outgoing and friendly. He's fairly easy to please. He wears 1940's clothes and suspenders all the times and will usually wear a ankle length military style long coat. He sometimes wears different clothes but not so much anymore. . He also is attracted to older men just like I am."

Malcolm was surprised by the last statement but replied, "Oh? Both o' ye like older men? Maybe we should get them ta meet. They are both odd enough that it may just be a good match."

Clara sighed, "Honestly. Why did you think I gave you my number? It wasn't for kicks, you silly old man. It was because I LIKE you. I was trying to subtly hit on you and tell you to call me."

Malcolm's jaw dropped and he stammered, "I didn't think ye'd be...."

Clara sighed, "Interested in you? I wouldn't have made the first move if I wasn't, Malcolm. Before you even ask I don't give a damn if you are rich. I have no interest in your money. I'm even willing to sign paperwork to prove it if that's what you need."

Malcolm stammered, "No....I'd only ask that if we ever got married."

Kayla pulled on her father's suit jacket and said, "We picked moose tracks, papa."

Malcolm looked down at his daughter and replied, "Oh. All right, Kayla."

Kayla smiled and said, "I told you Miss Oswald likes you, papa. Hi Miss Oswald."

Clara squatted down and replied, "Hey, Kayla. Hey Mairi." She hugged both girls before standing back up again. She said, "You should listen to your girls. They know more about relationships than you apparently, Malcolm. Think about it and give me a call, yeah?" She then left the bewildered lawyer staring at her as she continued her shopping.

Malcolm watched Clara walk away and couldn't deny he found her very attractive and if he was a lot younger he'd want to fuck her into the mattress for the rest of his life. He was 56 fucking years old and shouldn't be thinking like a fucking teenager. He felt another tug on his suit jacket and tried to clear the dirty thoughts about Clara from his mind. Eventually they finished shopping and went home.


	4. Dunkin Tucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm' Brother needs a place to stay.

Malcolm distracted himself by playing with the girls in the backyard. He found the parallels between himself and Kayla funny. Kayla was a tomboy, liked to play sports, and was more a fighter. Mairi on the other hand was more like Dunkin with her being the feminine, dollies and tea party girl with a docile nature. He hadn't told Clara but he had spent years protecting his brother when they were boys especially when the other boys found out his brother was gay. He to some degree was probably over protective of Dunkin but he hated it when he sees Dunkin come over to visit and he has a black eye or some other bruise. He was smoking a cigarette when he heard the door bell ring. He told the girls to stay out of trouble and went to get the door. He opened the door to Dunkin standing there holding a suitcase and with a black eye and split lip. He yelled, "Jesus Christ! What happened ta ye?"

Dunkin flinched when Malcolm yelled. He whispered, "May I come in, Malcolm?"

Malcolm looked his brother up and down. He was favoring his left side which meant he was probably beaten up again. He drug him in and had him sit on the sofa. He growled, "I want ta know who beat ye up, Dunkin."

Dunkin sighed, "A few of the local students at the university...They came ta my apartment and beat the crap out o' me for being a fag. Then my....landlord threw me out because o' that. I need ta find another apartment."

Malcolm said, "Bullshit. Yer going ta fucking stay here. At least that way I can protect ye from fucking bastards like that. I knew when we stopped living together something would fucking happen. Ye are to submissive ta be in a fucking neighborhood with gay bashers, Dunkin!"

Dunkin quietly replied, "I didnae have a choice. Ye got married and she hates me."

Malcolm replied, "Well the fucking cunt is gone now. It's just me and the girls now. They love ye so there's no problem there."

Dunkin's head shot up and he asked, "What? Why?"

Malcolm growled, "I got tired of finding her in MY fucking bed with some sack o' cum. I caught her 13 fucking times and Mairi told me she'd had more than 30 fucking men here since before the girls were 4 years old."

Dunkin replied, "I'm so sorry, Malcolm. I thought something wasn't right but was only allowed around the girls when ye weren't here. She was afraid I turn them in ta faggots like me."

Malcolm replied, "I'm sorry, Dunkin. I knew she disliked ye but I had no idea she was a fucking homophobe too."

Dunkin sighed, "Not yer fault. I never told ye how she really treated me because I didnae want ta ruin yer marriage."

Kayla came looking for her dad and saw his brother was there she yelled, "Mairi! Uncle Dunkin's here!" She then ran in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She moved over and let Mairi do the same before both of them sandwiched him on the sofa.

Dunkin suddenly had two sets of arms around his neck and two little girls kissing each cheek. He stammered, "Hello, girls."

Mairi curled against his side and said, 'We miss you, Uncle Dunkin. You should visit more."

Malcolm said, "Dunkin's going ta be staying with us. If it works he may not leave if I have anything ta say about it."

Kayla replied, "That's wonderful! We have all kinds of things we can do together! Board games, homework, cards, football, cricket, movies."

Malcolm chuckled, "Ye should at least let him get settled in first don't ye think, Kayla?"

Kayla blushed and replied, "Sorry. Yeah but try not to take too long please, Uncle Dunkin."

Malcolm helped Dunkin lug the boxes in his car up to the loft bedroom because it was the one where he'd have more peace being the only one on that floor. It also had a private bathroom so there wasn't any fighting over it. The loft bedroom was also where Dunkin had stayed before he married Karen.

Dunkin looked at the bedroom and saw it had a large double bed, one night stand on the side of the bed not against the wall, a writing desk, 2 book shelves, and a window. Placed next to the window was mam's rocker and a small table. He said, "I wondered where mam's rocker went. I was hoping it didnae get thrown out when she died."

Malcolm placed a hand gently on his brother's shoulder. He felt his twin flinch but relax again. He replied, "I knew ye wanted it, Dunkin. I knew it wouldn't fit in that hole in the wall apartment ye were living in so I took it and brought it up here in yer old room for safe keeping. I guess I kind of missed ye and yer grumpy grumbling and hoped ye'd move back in with me. I didnae realize at first that Karen had driven ye out. There are a lot of things I didnae know about her because I was always working. I'm sorry."

Dunkin sighed, "Like I told ye. Wasnae yer fault. I thought it was better if I left. I was only a 3rd wheel anyway."

Malcolm sighed, "Ye are not a 3rd wheel. Ye are my brother and the uncle o' my girls. They adore ye almost as much as they do me. I want ye ta know that I made ye their god father. If anything happens ta me...ye are the only one I trust ta raise them and treat them properly."

Dunkin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He asked, "Ye sure that's wise? I'm an openly gay middle aged man. I'm sure that will cause the girls some issues. Besides I have no idea how ta raise children. I'm an awful uncle as it is. I'd be a terrible father, Malcolm."

Malcolm replied, "Ye'd do all right. Ye have the mother hen instinct that most straight men donae have. If ye had been born a woman Ye'd have made a good mam. Whenever ye have been around ye have been wonderful with the girls. Ye watch them like a hawk and if they get hurt you are always there ta take care o' the booboos. That's part o' why Karen hated ye. She was jealous that the girls loved ye because ye did what she was supposed ta do."

Dunkin asked, "What if ye remarry?"

Malcolm replied, "I'd still want ye ta take the girls unless ye and my widow can live together in peace and raise them together. If she loves the girls she's welcome ta help raise them or see them but she'd have ta realize ye are their godfather and they will stay with ye whether I am married or not. My will is set up that the girls get most of my money. Ye'd get the house and a chunk o' money o' yer own. My widow would be added if I got married. I'd give her lifetime rights ta live here if she were ta stay after I died and I'd give her a chunk of money as well. I set it up so ye get the house until ye die and then it should go ta the girls. I'd appreciate it if ye'd make sure that happens. "

Dunkin asked, "Why are ye giving me the house? I can find another place ta live if I need ta."

Malcolm replied, "I want the girls ta be able ta stay in the home they have been raised in if I died. I also want ta make sure that ye can't be chased out again like with Karen. No if I'm not here the safest way ta do that is ta give ye the house. The girls will need stability and I will also set it up so the essentials are paid automatically."

Dunkin asked, "Why not let Annie take them? She has kids o' her own right?"

Malcolm replied, "In all honesty, Dunkin. The girls want ye ta take them if something happened ta me. I asked them. They love ye that much. I also think after what they went through with their mam...They want a male family member ta take them that they trust and they trust ye like I do."

Dunkin replied, "All right. If that's what ye want...I'll take the girls if ye die."

Malcolm replied, "Thank ye. It takes a load off my mind knowing they will be with someone who loves them as much as I do."

Dunkin sighed, "Aye. Yer right. I love them as if they were my own kids. I know they are the closest I'll ever have ta having a family. I never even met Annie's kids and she doesnae even speak ta me. I think it may have something ta do with the fact I am gay."

Malcolm sighed, "She married a bigot. I donae talk ta her that much either. I don't want the girls ta be in that environment which is another reason I want ye ta take them rather than Annie. I know ye will teach them ta respect everyone no matter what they are or believe."

Dunkin started unpacking his books and placing them on the book shelves, his laptop on the desk, clothes in the closet and dresser.

Malcolm said, "Oh the girls go ta school during the day and a nanny comes ta watch them from 3pm until I get home around 7 or 8pm."

Dunkin replied, "I quite my professorship because it was getting to uncomfortable for me there. Especially after being beat up by my own students. I'll look for another job but if ye like I can find one ta be able ta pick the girls up and stay with them after school."

Malcolm replied, "Ye donae have ta. It's not like I cannae afford a nanny."

Dunking sighed, "I want ta do it, Malcolm. I'm going ta have ta get comfortable being ....given affection by them some time. No time like the present. Maybe I'll be able ta return it ta them someday without freaking out."

Malcolm replied, "All right. If ye really want ta do that I'll see if the girls would like it. Oh if ye still smoke try ta smoke outside whenever possible so the place donae smell like ashes but ye can smoke inside as well. I'm not going ta yell at ye about smoking in the house seeing I do it as well. I also remember ye used ta smoke more than I do."

Dunkin replied, "Aye. I probably still do. I still smoke about a pack a day. If I'm working and can't get a break then sometimes less."

Malcolm replied, "That's down from 2 packs a day. I'm only at about a half a pack a day sometimes I smoke less if I'm not stressed the fuck out. I'm also aware ye were more addicted ta them than I am. Ye get very agitated if ye don't have them."

Dunkin replied, "Aye. That's true." When Malcolm left he went back to putting his stuff away where it belonged. He made his bed with the sheets he had from his own bed. Luckily it was the same size bed that he now had. He chuckled to himself when he opened his night stand drawer and found his rainbow pride ashtray that he had left there. He had thought Karen would have thrown it out but he was guessing Malcolm had hid it from her. He sat at the desk and plugged in his laptop and lit a cigarette while he searched for a new job. He was surprised when the girls came looking for him. He took a drag on his cigarette and flicked the ashes in the ashtray before resting it in the tray and asked, "What brings ye up here, girls?"

Kayla blurted, "Papa said you want to replace the nanny. Is it true?"

Dunkin replied, "Aye. I did offer ta stay with ye after school. If ye want me ta do that."

Kayla wrapped her arms around his waist where he sat in the desk chair and placed her head against his chest. 

Mairi decided to go behind him and wrap her arms around his neck. 

Dunkin was starting to panic and he was shaking. He hated having Haphephobia and Claustrophobia because it made it very hard for him to have a normal relationship with anybody. He knew the girls noticed as they pulled away from him. He stammered, "Sorry. Not good with this stuff. I get panic attacks when I feel......cornered like now. That's why I donae like being touched by most people."

Mairi whispered, "Sorry, uncle Dunkin. I won't touch you..."

Dunkin forced himself to reach out to both the girls. He replied, "That's not what I want. I'll get used ta it eventually. I just need time and ta not feel like yer holding me down so I cannae move, hhokay?"

Mairi replied, "Ok. I'm sorry I scared you, uncle Dunkin."

Dunkin kissed her forehead with only a slight hesitation and replied, "It's all right, Lassie. Ye didnae know. Just try not ta make me feel cornered."

Kayla replied, "Ok, uncle Dunkin. Will you come play with us for a while?"

Dunkin replied, "All right." He followed the girls downstairs and wound up spending the day playing board games and cards with the girls. After the girls were in bed he went back to his job search. He sighed that he couldn't find anything in his field but he found an opening for a caretaker at Coal Hill Secondary School. He figured at least it was a job and would enable him to stay with the girls after school. He closed the laptop and decided to look into it tomorrow. He eventually fell into an exhausted sleep.


	5. In Trouble Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are in trouble again. Clara finds out what it's like to be Tuckered.

A few days later Malcolm had to chuckle when he saw the bright blue Mazda that his brother owned and the name of it was "The Doctor's Tardis". He got in his own charcoal gray Mazda with his daughters and left. His brother always was the creative one of them. He admired that part of his brother because his brother was a lot more easy going with things. He on the other hand was the uptight one with anger management issues. He dropped the girls off at school and added Dunkin to the list of people who could pick the girls up. He got to his law firm and was bombarded by work the minute he walked in the door to his office. He was on his 5th cup of coffee when Sam came in to tell him that the school called again. He called Dunkin's cell and asked him if he could deal with the school. He wound up going because Dunkin was in the middle of a interview but his brother would meet him there. He came in the principal's office and said, "All right. What the fucking hell happened this time?"

Kayla said, "I'm sorry, papa. They started beating up Mairi again. I tried to get help but the aides wouldn't help so...I went back and beat the tar out of them."

Principal Brown said, "She broke one boy's nose, gave another a black eye, and the 3rd had swollen nether regions. The fourth and last victim is all black and blue."

Kayla replied, "That's the one that was beating my sister the most."

Malcolm took in the black eyes and bruises all over both his girls. He could tell Mairi could barely sit let alone stand. Kayla had a split lip and a few cuts. He sighed wearily and said, "I'm sorry about the fight but I believe my daughter because I know for a fact that Mairi is a passive girl. She doesn't fight back. Kayla was trying to protect her sister. If ye'll excuse me now I have ta take both my girls to the hospital ta make sure they are not severely injured. Ye were supposed ta fix this problem."

Dunkin got there just as Malcolm was telling the principal off. He went immediately over to the girls and asked, "Malcolm? What?"

Malcolm replied, "This school can't seem ta stop the other kids from beating on mine. They are incapable o' believing my kids aren't the ones starting the fights. That's all right. I'll fucking move them ta another school and then I might just sue this fucking school for kicks. We are taking the girls ta a hospital. Mairi looks pretty bad ta me." He drove the girls to the hospital and when the doctor said they would be all right he had Dunkin take them home and he headed back to work. Later that evening he was still fuming and called Clara's number. 

Clara was surprised to see an unfamiliar number pop up on her phone but answered it. She said, "Hello?"

Malcolm ranted, "I just thought I'd let ye know I'm removing the girls from that bloody fucking school! I'm fucking tired o' them getting beat up! Kayla yeah she's a fighter but there isn't any fucking reason my Mairi should be fucking beat ta a fucking bloody pulp! If Mairi wasn't hurt maybe I'd have ta agree that Kayla was fighting but not with her sister all fucking black and blue! Ye donnae fuck with MY fucking family and get away with it! Your principal is nothing but a useless fucking sack o' fucking cum! I want ta nail his fucking bollocks ta the wall and he's as useless as a fucking marzipan dildo and I want ta shove a fucking HUGE dildo up his fucking arse without any lube because he is a fucking useless cunt. He's a fucking balaclava that twat! Or maybe I'll use the carrot on a stick approach! Shove a fucking carrot up his fucking arse followed by the fucking stick and an even BIGGER fucking carrot!"

Clara definitely knew why they called him foul mouthed and angry. She just sat and listened to him rant on about all the "fun" things he wanted to do to the principal and winced. He then went into what she was assuming to be a rant of swearing in a different language. When he was panting and stopped talking she squeaked, "Not going to ask how your day has been then. Thank you for finally calling me though." 

Malcolm realized he had just taken his anger out on her. He sighed, "Sorry, Clara. It's not yer fault. I shouldnae called ye. Good night." He hung up and banged his head against his desk. He called her to let her know the girls were not going to be coming to her class anymore and she wound up with the full fucking Tucker rant. Now she really wouldn't be wanting to see him again. *Great fucking job, Malcolm! What a way ta win hearts, ye fucking stupid cunt!* 

Clara had been flustered when he just hung up after an apology. She said, "Oh no you don't. You aren't going to get off that easy Malcolm Tucker!" She dialed the number he had called her from and when he answered she yelled, "You look here, Malcolm Tucker! You don't just call a girl up and bloody rant in their ear and then hang up! That is rude and inconsiderate! I don't bloody care that you ranted at me but you are bloody well going to have a proper conversation with me from now on whether you rant or not. Do you understand?!"

Malcolm had been shocked when he saw she was calling him back after what he had done. He answered and listened to her yell at him and chastise him like a little boy that just got caught doing something very naughty. What surprised him was her ranting at him was making him hard. He was actually liking her belittling him and scolding him. He knew he was doomed now. He could tell he WANTED to be controlled by this woman. Fucking hell he might even let her whip him when he's bad. He swallowed and answered obediently, "Aye, Boss. I understand."

Clara was shocked at the change in his demeanor. He sounded obedient and like he was waiting for her to order him to do something. She thought it had to be her imagination. She replied, "Good. Now what actually happened?"  
Malcolm sighed, "I had ta take the girls ta the hospital because Mairi could barely walk from being beaten again. The only plus side is Kayla left a fucking mark on them all. Four fucking boys beat up my Mairi, Clara! Four for fuck sake! Kayla kicked all four o' their fucking arses!"

Clara gasped, "My god no wonder you are so angry. Where are they? Are they all right?"

Malcolm replied, "Aye They are all right but really fucking bruised and banged up. They are at home with my brother. They are a matching group. Him with his fucking black eye, split lip and bruises match the girls fucking wonderfully!"

Clara asked, "Brother? Why is he beat up?"

Malcolm groaned, "He was followed home by a bunch o' fucking faggot haters and they beat the fucking shite out o' him. Then his land lord threw him out for causing trouble. He's staying with me and helping with the girls and he isn't going ta leave if I have anything ta say about it. I can't protect him if he isn't where I can keep an eye on him."

Clara gasped, "You and your brother are just like your daughters aren't you? That's why you know Kayla is protecting her sister. You have always protected your brother like that."

Malcolm sighed, "Aye, Clara. Kayla and Mairi ARE me and Dunkin at 6 years old. Dunkin is a submissive and passive man. He would never fight back. I look at Mairi and I SEE Dunkin. Kayla is me because she defends Mairi with the same ferocity I have always defended Dunkin. The same fucking twins all over again. Different generation and sex but same fucking thing. I understand how the fucking dynamic works, Clara. I lived with it my whole fucking life!"

Clara asked, "What about your sister?"

Malcolm laughed, "My fucking sister disowned my fucking brother because he's a fucking faggot! I have never told him that because he was hurt enough when da disowned him and soon after mam died. I had ta fucking go home ta Glasgow ta fetch mam's rocker because if I didn't da would have thrown it out!"

Clara asked, "I'm confused."

Malcolm replied, "The only thing Dunkin wanted was mam's rocker. She used ta hold him and rock him when he was a boy and then he used ta sit in it when he was a teenager and it made him feel safe. He rarely truly feels safe and I fought my da tooth and nail until he let me have the fucking rocker. Ye should have seen Dunkin's face yesterday when he saw it. He was about ta cry. He thought he'd never see it again. His old place was too small for anything else. I never told him I had it because I wanted ta surprise him if he moved or came back ta live with me again. He was terrified o' our da and I cannae blame him. The old man used ta beat us both. I used ta take most of the blame for everything just so da would beat me instead o' Dunkin because my brother cried and da hated that about him. Used beat him more and ta call Dunkin a sissy and a girl because o' it."

Clara replied, "You really love your brother to take that much crap for him."

Malcolm replied, "Aye. I'd be lost without him, Clara. I always considered him my better half because he is kind, easy going, loyal, devoted, and is truly a good man. We even each other out. I sometimes say we are the better part o' me because he makes me want ta be a better person. I'm a fucking lawyer that has ta lie practically every day about something. My only saving grace are my beautiful daughters. If it weren't for them I donae know who I'd be right now."

Clara replied, "I'm glad that you're there for each other. That's the way a family should be."

Malcolm asked, "Do ye happen ta know a good school I can send the girls ta now? I'm not going ta send them back ta a school with a fucking balaclava for a principal."

Clara replied, "Coal Hill Schools are good. They have a few rebels but not many beatings. My cousin is a teacher at the Secondary school and I could probably get a English Lit teaching job there. When they get to that school we can both keep an eye on them if you want."

Malcolm replied, "All right. Thanks, Clara. I'll look in ta them. I should probably go home before everyone wonders where the fuck I am. This is my mobile number by the way. Ye can call it any time. If I can't answer it I'll get back ta ye when I can."  
Clara replied, "All right, Malcolm. Good night."

Malcolm replied, "Night, Clara." He finished putting his desk in order and packing what he needed to take with him into his bag before locking up and leaving. When he got home he had to laugh at the picture he was greeted with of Dunkin on the sofa with Mairi and Kayla on either side fast asleep with their heads on his shoulders while he had his head on the back of the sofa fast asleep as well with them. The hem of his jumper had ridden up causing his rounded pot belly to show and both girls had a hand on the curve of his belly. He did wince at the patches of black and blues on his brother's belly. He snapped a picture because it was a Kodak moment. He found a plate in the microwave after he read the note his brother wrote for him. He ate his dinner and then woke everyone up shoving the girls off to bed. He sat back in the living room with Dunkin and said, "Clara told me Coal Hill is a nice school system and it's not that far out of the way."

Dunkin laughed, "I can keep an eye on them there. I just got the job today as their caretaker."

Malcolm replied, "But you have a doctorate in physics, Dunkin. "

Dunkin replied, "I'm not going ta go back ta Glasgow. None of the universities around here have need o' a physics teacher. Maybe I'll like being a caretaker rather than having ta be smart all the time."

Malcolm replied, "Well if that's what ye want ta do I'm not going ta stop ye."

Dunkin asked, "Who's Clara?"

Malcolm replied, "Oh. She the girls teacher and interested in me for some ungodly reason. She likes older men. The irony is so does her cousin."

Dunkin replied, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend, Malcolm."

Malcolm replied, "I know but ye should at least meet the lad. Ye may like him. Even if it's just as a friend."

Dunkin grumbled, "I'll think about it."

Malcolm laughed, "You ARE truly impossible." He went to bed still laughing at the irony of both Clara and Jack possibly working at the school his own brother was going to be working at.


	6. Coal Hill School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunkin starts working and Clara is confused. Dunkin also meets Jack.

When Dunkin started working at Coal Hill and they got the paperwork done so the girls could go to school there he would take them with him in the morning and take them home after school was out. One day the staff was called into the break room and a beautiful, short woman with brown hair and brown eyes was introduced to them as the new English Literature teacher. Her name was Clara Oswald. He wondered if she was the Clara Malcolm talked about but shook his head about it. Then he noticed the shocked look on her face when she looked at him and she was actually staring at him. He left as soon as he could because she was making him nervous and he did really embarrassing stuff when he was nervous. He was sweeping floors in the classrooms when his nieces ran in a wrapped their arms around his waist. He knelt down and hugged them before he said, "How's yer day, girls?"

Kayla replied, "This is a nice school so far, uncle Dunkin."

Dunkin replied, "Good. Maybe ye'll be better off here."

Mairi replied, "Besides you are here. So is Miss Oswald. Did papa tell you she likes him?"

Dunkin asked, "Clara Oswald? The new teacher?"

Mairi replied, "Yeah. She's great."

Dunkin said, "Well I'm glad. Now run back ta class so I can get back ta work, hhokay?" They both kissed his cheek and ran off to class. He turned around to see a younger man with a handsome face, tall, but maybe a little shorter than himself, fit, brown hair that was cut in a traditional 40's cut but was all askew, and a full face. He was wearing what looked like an outfit from the 1940's. He was wearing loose dress trousers, a dress shirt in light green, brown boots, and what looked like an old wool ankle length military coat in gray. He had to admit the man was hot but men that hot usually are taken. He slowly stood up and said, "Hello. May I help ye?"

Jack Harkness was watching the girls with the old caretaker and thought it was adorable. He also thought the caretaker was adorable too. When the man stood up he took in his appearance. Tall, lanky, shy, grumpy, gray curly hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through, and angry looking eyebrows. The older man was wearing a pair of close cut black trousers, black shiny boots, a holey jumper, and the tan caretaker jacket. He replied, "Not really I just thought that was cute. You obviously know them rather well."

Dunkin replied, "Aye. I know them very well. They are my nieces. If ye doubt that ye'd know it as soon as ye met their da."

Jack chuckled, "Oh. I see. No I wasn't implying anything. Sorry if I gave you that impression. I'm Jack Harkness. History Teacher."

Dunkin hesitantly took the young man's hand and replied, "Dunkin. Caretaker."

Jack noticed the rainbow pride gemstone ring the old man wore on his left ring finger. He asked, "Would you maybe like to go get a coffee or something after work?"

Dunkin replied, "I'm sorry. I can't. I take the girls home and watch them until my brother gets home Monday through Friday."

Jack replied, "You could bring them with us if you want too. Oh or my cousin might keep an eye on them for an hour."

Dunkin replied, "I'd have ta ask Malcolm if it was all right. Maybe another night, Jack."

Jack pouted, "All right. I'm going to hold you to that. I don't give up easily when I see someone I want." He turned to leave to go back to his classroom and ran into a completely baffled Clara. He said, "Clara? What's wrong?"

Clara walked hesitantly over to the man looking uncomfortable under her stare and touched his arm. She felt him flinch but other than that he remained still except for a slight tremor. She asked, "Malcolm? What are you doing here? Moonlighting?"

Dunkin cleared his throat and replied, "Ye must be Clara? I'm not Malcolm, lassie. I'm his twin brother Dunkin. Dr. Dunkin Tucker."

Clara gasped, "I'm so sorry. You just look identical. He didn't tell me you were identical twins like Mary and Kayla."

Dunkin replied, "We have one major difference. Malcolm has gray eyes. I have blue eyes."

Clara looked up into his eyes and replied, "You do. Just like the girls. They both have gray and hazel eyes. Malcolm said that's how he told them apart for 6 years." She gently touched his chest and her hand slid over the curve of a protruding soft rounded belly. She saw him blush and get uncomfortable with her scrutiny. She had found another difference. Dunkin's belly protrudes which means he's heavier set than Malcolm. She had to admit he hides it well under those loose jumpers. She teased, "So you're the gay magician then?"

Dunkin sputtered, "Where did ye....? Malcolm told ye about me I see. Aye I'm gay and wear a magician's coat. Why did he tell ye about me?"

Clara held out her hand to Jack who closed the classroom door before coming over and said, "Dunkin Tucker meet Jack Harkness. My cousin. We just thought you two might get along. Both of you are single, gay and eccentric."

Dunkin groaned, "Did ye plan this?"

Clara replied, "No. Malcolm never told me you were going to be working here. Wait did you say you're a doctor?"

Dunkin sighed, "Aya. I am. I have a doctorate in physics. Used ta work at the University of Glasgow."

Clara asked, "I know why you left Glasgow but why are you are caretaker?"

Dunkin sighed, "Finally something my brother didn't tell ye? No one needed a Physics instructor. Nor a middle aged faggot. Besides working here is better because I can keep an eye on the girls and take them home when school lets out. I apparently have taken over the nanny position since Malcolm thinks I'd make a wonderful mam. I also want ta get used ta being with them....I ..."

Clara replied, "Hate being touched. Yeah, Malcolm told me that too but I can tell by how you panic when I touch you. Do you have Haphephobia?"

Dunkin nervously licked his lips and replied, "Aye. I have been told that by a doctor. I....was beaten a lot as a child in school and then at times by my da. I think it was triggered completely when my mam died. She was the only one I could stand being touched by since I was a lad. I can.....adjust ta being touched by people I trust but it takes time and for me ta initiate touch is even harder. That's why I have never had a proper....intimate relationship. I desire one but no one could deal with my fears of intimacy. It never ended....well."

Jack said, "Well. If you decide you might want to give me a chance...I'm a very patient man. I'm willing to give you time as long as you actually try."

Dunkin turned to Jack and asked, "Why? I'm just a messed up middle aged man."

Jack smiled and replied, "Because I'm a messed up young man. Besides I think you are adorable. I'll chase after you until you say yes anyway. I can see why Clara finds your brother sexy. You should know I will flirt endlessly with you as well. It's one of my annoying quirks."

Dunkin sighed, "I think ye are both mental but I'd be an old fool ta say no ta a good looking young man chasing after an old man like me. I'd never be able ta out run ye at my age."

Clara giggled, "It would be fun to watch though. Especially seeing you run "like a girl in high heels in a horror movie" after all."

Dunkin groaned, "I'm going ta have a talk with my brother. Did he tell ye my medical history as well?"

Clara replied, "No. That he didn't tell me. He just told me about you being gay, afraid of being touched, being a lifelong bachelor, some stories about your childhood, your quirks, some of your nervous tells, the clothes you wear, and that you are twins."

Dunkin sighed, "Good. I would have killed him if he did. I still want ta choke him though."

Clara said, "Here's something he told me you may not know about him. He adores you. He took the blame for many things so your dad would beat him instead of you. Don't ever doubt whether he loves you, Dunkin, because he took a lot of abuse to protect you because you are incapable of standing up for yourself."

Dunkin rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "I know he's spent his life protecting me. I never really understood why he'd take the blame whenever he could or get beaten up so much. When they would beat me up in school he'd hunt down everyone of them and break their noses. I accepted I'm a weak pansy many years ago. I'm as useless as a submissive woman. I love Malcolm more than he'll ever know. I owe him my life many times over."

Clara replied, "Well I guess I made you uncomfortable enough for one day. Tell Malcolm he'd better call me or I'll track him down at work until he goes out with me."

Dunkin chuckled, "Something ye might not know is Malcolm gets a hard on when ye boss him around. I caught him on the phone the other day talking ta ye with one. I asked him what got him so hard and he said "I get a fucking raging stiffy from Clara's controlling me and yelling at me. I'd even let her punish me for being bad. Clara as my mistress. Oh shite." and he would too. Just thinking about it was enough for him ta make a mess. I really didn't need ta see my brother cum all over himself over the thought of ye whipping him or some such nonsense but it told me one thing. He's got it bad for ye, lassie. He also apparently enjoys being given pain or at least he enjoys the thought of ye giving him pain. He's just a stubborn old man like me. He needs ta be chased until he finally gives in. Maybe ye should try giving him orders like he wants and see what happens. He'll probably be happy as hell if ye tie him ta the bed and deny him release." He snapped his mouth shut realizing he was rambling again. He stuttered, Sorry. I talk too much. One of MY annoying quirks."

Clara gasped, " That's fine. I never realized I had that much of an effect on him. I thought he might find me yelling at him arousing because he changes somehow when I do that. Thank you, Dunkin. I'll think about what you told me."

Dunkin smirked, "Aye. Yer welcome. If it works just tell him payback's hell when ye tell people secrets because they might just do the same ta ye." He watched Clara leave and scrubbed a hand over his face. He really was to bloody honest and his mouth ran off before his brain kicked in. He opened his eyes and bit his thumb. He looked by the door and realized Jack was still there. He stammered, "I never know when ta shut my gob. Annoys Malcolm ta no end."

Jack replied, "In this case he might be happy."

Dunkin groaned, "Why would ye think that?"

Jack laughed, "Because I can guarantee he's going to get laid and everything else he needs from Clara. She's a control freak. Being a mistress isn't that far of a stretch for her especially now that she knows it makes him hard as a rock."

Dunkin sighed, "I never did understand the desire ta be beaten myself. I guess it may be the fact that I've been beaten my whole life because people...don't understand me. If it wasn't because I'm a faggot, it was because I was saying or doing something they didn't like or I looked at them the wrong way. I'm lucky I didn't wind up with more broken bones.....Shite.....Sorry. There I go rambling on again."

Jack smiled and replied, "That's ok. I think it's rather cute just like you are."

Dunkin scoffed, "Are ye sure yer not blind, laddie? I'm not cute. I'm just an old fat messed up fairy."

Jack chuckled, "Oh? Well I think you are very good looking. I'd even say I find you sexy and you don't look fat to me. Even if you were I like a man with some meat on his bones. I never did like toothpicks because I always feel like I'm going to break them in half or something. Now I'm not saying I haven't dated thin men....just that I prefer men with a little weight on them usually. You being messed up? Everyone has issues of some kind. It doesn't mean that you shouldn't be or want to be loved.. As for the fairy part....Aren't we both fairies really?"

Dunkin sighed, "I didnae deserve love when I was a kid and I donnae deserve it now." He turned away and flinched at the hand on his arm. He growled, "Donnae touch me."

Jack was surprised at the angry growl coming from the older man. He pulled his hand away and said, "Sorry. I forgot. I'm not trying to hurt you. I was trying to comfort you. I don't know who it was that convinced you that you don't deserve love but whoever it was didn't know what love is."

Dunkin sighed, "The same man that called me a useless dirty faggot cunt. He also told me I should have died at birth ta save him the trouble o' taking care o' an embarrassing piece o' shite freak like me. Now if ye will excuse me I have work ta do, Jack."

Jack wanted to flay the bastard that had treated Dunkin like that. He somehow knew this man would need a protector from both himself and the world. With how low his self esteem was it was a wonder he hadn't tried to commit suicide. Later that evening He called Clara and asked, "Who was so cruel to Dunkin? He thinks he doesn't deserve love or anything."

Clara sighed, "I'm going to hazard a guess and say maybe his dad. Malcolm told me their father would beat Dunkin and when he cried he called him awful names. Then when Dunkin admitted he was gay his sister and dad disowned him."

Jack replied, "If it was their dad then that man deserves to go to hell for how badly he screwed up Dunkin. I just want to cuddle and hold the timid owl. He doesn't have any self esteem. It's a wonder he hasn't committed suicide. I'm glad he hasn't because I wouldn't have met him." 

Clara replied, "From what Malcolm told me...Dunkin is a good man. He's just very damaged. I thought if nothing else he might make a good friend for you. Especially after Ianto. If it develops into more that's wonderful but you need a friend that can understand being damaged."

Jack sighed, "Thanks, Clara. You may be right. No one knows what's it's like to be have to watch your lover be abused and rejected by people that are supposed to love him and then have your lover.....kill himself in your own home because he couldn't take the abuse anymore. Ianto was special Clara and I'll always love him but maybe it is time to try and move on."

Clara replied, "You were always drawn to damaged men. If it wasn't for his family he would still be here. The difference between Ianto and Dunkin is Ianto was still in his 20's and still influenced by his family. Dunkin is quite a bit older and has Malcolm. He has a lot of baggage but at least he's old enough to not kill himself over it."

Jack sighed, "He hates himself so much because of his family, Clara. I'm almost afraid to find out how deep it goes. I...guess I should let you go. Night, Cuz."

Clara replied, "Night, Jack. Keep your chin up." She sighed and made a cup of tea and changed into her pajamas. She knew if anyone could help Dunkin Jack could and in return maybe he could help Jack as well.


	7. Discussing Dunkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and Clara talk about Dunkin and he finally asks her on a date.

A few days later Clara was excited when Malcolm finally called to ask her out on a date. She laughed when he told her Dunkin had given him her message.

Malcolm said, "He also told me if I didn't get off my fucking arse and ask ye out he'd make sure ta set me up even if he had ta lock us together in a fucking closet after shoving a carrot up my arse. He said that both o' us can't be fucking miserable. It's not good for the girls ta have 2 miserable fucking old farts around them all the time."

Clara chuckled, "Well I didn't realize he swore like you do."

Malcolm chuckled, "Nah. He rare swears but he's not afraid ta use words like arse, hell, bollocks, and shite. He rarely uses the words fuck, cunt, twat, or any o' the ones I always use. He's usually either quoting someone who used them or very angry if he does. "

Clara asked, "Did your dad cause Dunkin to be so emotionally and psychologically damaged?"

Malcolm sighed, "Aye. Most o' it was caused by our da. He treated Dunkin like he had fucking leprosy in the time o' Christ for fuck's sake. He also had a few boyfriends that verbally abused him because he was submissive. He had one fucking sack o' cum boyfriend that was physically and verbally abusive. He didn't care that Dunkin wasn't ready ta be intimate. He fucking raped my brother repeatedly and Dunkin was fucking terrified o' the bastard. I went ta visit my brother and found the bastard raping and beating him while Dunkin begged and sobbed for the fucker ta stop. I ripped him off my brother and beat the fucking shite out o' him and sent him packing. Before that he didn't like ta be touched but.... After that Dunkin was terrified ta be touched even by me. That's why he gave up on intimacy. Anyone touched him and he went in ta a complete melt down and curled into a ball in the corner sobbing. That was 30 years ago and he's....better at accepting certain touches but not....anything intimate."

Clara replied, "My god. I'm sorry."

Malcolm sighed, "S'not yer fault. I will tell ye this if yer cousin even hits Dunkin once I WILL beat the fucking piss out o' him. Are we clear?"

Clara replied, "Yes. If he ever did I'd help you beat him up. He's not like that though. He cherishes and spoils his lover constantly. He all ready has a protective streak for your brother. He would never purposely hurt Dunkin if they were to date. Just the opposite in fact."

Malcolm grunted, "Good. He needs someone to love and cherish him. Wait...They've met?"

Clara replied, "Yeah....A few days ago. We both met your brother. I thought he was you because at first glance you are truly identical."

Malcolm sighed, "Ah now I know why he was fucking hedging me when he slipped and told me what ye told him. Did they like each other?"

Clara replied, "I know Jack likes Dunkin. He wants to beat your dad and protect the timid owl."

Malcolm laughed, "Timid owl? Well I guess that fits Dunkin."

Clara chuckled, "Jack calls you my grumpy owl."

Malcolm replied, "Yeah, that fits too."

Clara giggled, "My grumpy owl, his owlets, and the timid owl brother." She went into a fit of giggles because the two men really did look like owls at times with their expressions.

Malcolm groaned, "You are abso-fucking-lutely hilarious, Clara Oswald."

Clara gasped, "Sorry. Couldn't resist. By the way. Jack has been trying ta get Dunkin to go out with him but your brother keeps using the girls as an excuse."

Malcolm groaned, "All right. I'll see what I can do about that."

Clara replied, "Thanks. Night."

Malcolm replied, "Night, Clara." When he got off the phone he trudged upstairs to the 3rd floor loft room his brother was in. He knocked on the door and waited until Dunkin called for him to come in.

Dunkin was laying on his bed reading a book. He heard a knock and said, "Come in. Oh, Malcolm. Hello." He marked his page and set the book on the nightstand. He took his moon shaped black reading glasses off and set them with the book. He watched Malcolm sit in his desk chair while he lit a cigarette and placed the ashtray on the curve of his belly.

Malcolm sighed, "I just got done talking ta Clara. She told me ye've met Jack and he's asked ye out. She also told me ye've been using the girls as an excuse ta get out o' it. If ye just aren't interested in the lad then ye should just tell him so."

Dunkin placed the ashtray on the night stand and sat up. He took a drag on his cigarette before rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He sighed, "It's not that I'm not interested in him. How can I not be? He's.....very handsome and flirty. I'm just afraid ta try again. Missy had me messed up for 30 years.....I don't want ta have ta go through that again."

Malcolm replied, "Clara told me Jack's not like that. She said he cherishes his lovers. I did tell her if he hurt ye I'd beat the fucking piss out o' him too. Just give him a try, Dunkin. If he gives ye any trouble just fucking tell me and I flay him alive."

Dunkin sighed, "All right. Fine. I just hope I donae drive him away."

Malcolm replied, "Just take it one step at a time. When yer ready talk ta him about why ye are like this and he should understand. If not then he's not worth the trouble. Just remember I love ye even if ye are a head case and so do the girls, hhokay?"

Dunkin chuckled, "hhokay. Thanks, Malcolm." He knew that was his brother's way of teasing him and he wasn't offended by it. He saw Malcolm get up and pat his shoulder. He managed to force himself not to flinch and smiled at his brother. After Malcolm left he laid back down, put his glasses back on and continued to read his book while he finished his cigarette. When he was done with the cigarette he ground it out in the ashtray and continued reading. He eventually fell asleep.

Malcolm had come back up to check on Dunkin again a few hours later and found him asleep with the book open spine side up on his round belly. He carefully took the book, marked the page and placed it on the nightstand. He then took off Dunkin's glasses and placed them on top of the book. He gently kissed his brother's forehead before covering him up and shutting the light off. He had always been his brother's keeper and guardian. Dunkin was brilliant in physics but rubbish at taking care of himself. He had Asperger's syndrome which is where some of his nervous repetitive "tics" come from and his being socially impaired. He was used to his brother's unusual behavior and demeanor. In many ways Dunkin can act a bit like a petulant child at times. He left Dunkin's door open a crack and went down to his own room to go to bed himself.


	8. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous date

On Saturday Malcolm finally managed to go on a date with Clara. He took her to a nice restaurant and they talked a lot. He told her about the fucking idiots that he worked with and how they always fucked up his client files. Only one that was a good employee was his PA Sam. He said, "Well. Tell me a bit about yerself, Clara."

Clara replied, "Well. You know I'm an English teacher with a history teacher cousin. My mum died and my dad remarried a woman that I really don't get along with and my gran is a wonderful woman but her personality is a lot like Jack's. Flirty and likes to pinch bums. I have a thing for middle aged Scots. Find Scottish brogues absolutely sexy. I have a 3 year old daughter named Lana."

Malcolm had been distracted by her beautiful black dress with a cut out design around her shoulders and neck. He suddenly asked, "Daughter?"

Clara replied, "Yeah. She's 3."

Malcolm asked, "Is there a da? Am I going ta have ta deal with an ex?"

Clara replied, "God no. He knocked me up and then ran to Italy or something. I tracked him down to sign away his parental rights to Lana seeing he wasn't giving me anything to help support her. So no you don't have to worry about him."

Malcolm sighed, "That's good. If I'm going ta be raising some other man's child I rather not have ta worry about them trying ta worm their way back in. I have enough fucking problem's with Karen right now. She's being a real fucking pain in my prick."

Clara asked, "Karen? The girl's mum?"

Malcolm replied, "Aye. That cunt. She's trying ta get most o' my money and trying ta force me out o' my home. Never mind that I fucking bought it and it's in my fucking name. She's also being a fucking bitch about Dunkin living with me again. Doesn't want her girls around a fucking faggot. Afraid Dunkin will turn them in ta one. I told her ta fuck the fuck off before I have her committed. Sometimes I just want ta bitch slap her....Sorry...Ye don't need ta hear me ranting about my problems."  
Clara replied, "That's all right. I hope it gets sorted out soon though. None of you need this stress. Dunkin seems like a sweet man."

Malcolm laughed, "Aye. He is and he's good with the girls. They adore him. Karen tried ta ruin their relationship with him because she hates gays. He may be an unusual man but he's a very gently loving soul. He never drank or did drugs even though I wouldn't have blamed him if he had. His only real vise is smoking a lot. No one really gave a shite about him except me. That's why when he has fucking problems he always comes running ta me. I donnae know if he is capable of having an intimate relationship because he is terrified to even try even after 30 years."

Clara replied, "It's all right. Jack will still keep an eye on him. He's a good protector and friend. If that's all Dunkin can handle Jack will be all right with that."

Malcolm replied, "That's good. I could use some fucking help with protecting him. He'd rather let someone beat him ta a fucking pulp than stand up for himself. So..What is yer daughter like? Ye think she'll get along with the girls?"

Clara replied, "She's very smart and playful. She's timid with new people but quite the lover once she warms up to the person. I think she'd even love Dunkin because he's quiet and timid like she is."

Malcolm replied, "Well I guess we should fucking introduce everyone ta see if they fucking get a long, yeah?"

Clara laughed, "Yeah. Maybe we can set something up this weekend. I'm sure Lana would love to get out of the house for a while."

Malcolm replied, "Hhokay." When they finished dinner they took a walk before he took her home. He was surprise when she asked him up but he went with her. There was a teenager sitting with a 3 year old girl in pajamas on the sofa. 

Clara said, "Thank you, Harriet. Come'ere, Lana. I want you to meet someone. Lana this is Malcolm." She was surprised when Lana reached for him to hold her so she gave the girl to him after he nodded.

Malcolm said, "Hello, sweetheart." The little girl was smacking her little hand on his chest, tapping his nose and pulling his hair. It had been 3 years since he had experienced this type of affection. 

Lana chirped, "Like, com. Be dada?"

Malcolm chuckled, "I think that's up ta yer mam, Lana." 

Clara replied, "With any luck he may be your daddy, hunny." When Lana fell asleep she put her in her crib and sat with Malcolm in the living room. She said, "She usually doesn't take to anyone that quickly."

Malcolm laughed, "I usually have them running the opposite direction. If she likes me she'll adore Dunkin. Speaking of which I should get home before my brother thinks I disappeared on him."

Clara replied, "All right. Thank you for a wonderful night. See you soon?"

Malcolm replied, "Aye. Soon. Night, Clara." When he got home he was surprised to find Dunkin sitting in the living watching TV.

Dunkin finally got the girls to bed, read them a story and flopped down in front of the TV a few minutes before Malcolm got home. He looked up when the door opened and asked, "How was yer date?"

Malcolm took off his coat and loosened his tie. He replied, "It went very well. Found out she has a wee bairn o' her own. Little girl named Lana. Ye'll like her . We are going ta try ta arrange for a play date for the girls ta meet."

Dunkin replied, "Well that's a good idea. I'm sure they'll get along."

Malcolm said, "Ye are coming as well. They need ta know ye as well because if Clara and I get together Lana will be here as well."

Dunkin sighed, "I just thought I'd need ta move out again."

Malcolm groaned, "Fuck no. Ye are part o' the package. Clara knows this and that's why we want ye ta meet Lana as well. Ye are not moving out o' this house again."

Dunkin absentmindedly slipped a hand under his jumper and scratched his belly while he replied, "Hhokay. I just didnae think ye'd need me in the way. Yer Clara is a teacher so will usually be able ta watch the kids until ye get home. I'd still watch them if ye needed me ta for some reason."

Malcolm asked, "Are ye having a hard time watching the girls? Do ye not want ta?"

Dunkin replied, "No. I love taking care o' the girls. I just figured I'd not be needed is all."

Malcolm replied, "No. Ye are the one the girls want ta watch them and they'd be broken hearted if ye didn't. The only thing is ye'd be watching Lana as well if ye didn't mind."

Dunkin replied, "What's one more little bairn? I donnae mind if she's as well behaved as yer girls are. I think I'm going ta go ta bed, Malcolm. Have ta be up early ta take the girls and my own fat old arse ta school in the morning."

Malcolm hugged Dunkin and kissed his cheek. He said, "Night, Dunkin. Just remember I love ye all right? Thanks for everything ye do here."

Dunkin was surprised by the kiss on the cheek and blushed. He knew Malcolm loved him but his brother wasn't overly affectionate. He whispered, "Aye. Yer welcome. I love ye too. Night." He went up to his room and stripped to his boxers and threw on an old tee shirt before he slipped into bed and fell asleep.


	9. Meeting Lana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunkin meets Lana with the girls and it's love at first sight.

Two weeks later on a Saturday Dunkin was reading a book in his room when Malcolm told him he had to go with them to the park. He marked his page and threw on his magician jacket over his Navy blue holey jumper. He then put on his boots and trudged down 2 flights of stairs where Malcolm and the girls were waiting for him. When they got there and he saw Jack, Clara and a 3 year old girl he groaned, "I should 'ave realized what ye were up ta."

Malcolm introduced the girls to Lana and watched them all go play. He sat on a bench next to Clara while he chuckled as Jack took a seat next to Dunkin. He smiled even more when Lana toddled over to them and held her arms out to Dunkin to pick her up. He was about to rescue his brother when Dunkin picked the girl up and sat her on his lap. 

Dunkin had been shocked when the 3 year old came over to him and pulled on his coat holding out her arms to be picked up. He hesitated and then picked her up on to his lap. He asked, "Why don' ye go play with the girls, lassie?"

Lana was confused by the concept of twins. All she knew was two dadas and two girls to play with but right now she wanted a daddy. She tapped his nose with her small hand and said, "dada?"

Jack said, "Hey, peanut. I know you want a daddy. Clara told me she said the same thing to Malcolm when he met her. You are twins so...I'm thinking she probably looks at you both as a possible daddy. Maybe even the same daddy."

Dunkin replied, "I'm not the one dating Clara. I'm a nobody. I'm just a bloody carbon copy. I..."

Lana clutched at the man's jumper and yelled, "Dada! Dada! Dada!" She liked this daddy better than the other daddy. 

Jack laughed, "I think she's chosen you as her daddy. It's all right. If Clara moves in with you then it doesn't really matter who she thinks is her daddy."

Dunkin groaned, "Aye. That's just wonderful. I wind up the girl's daddy when it should be Malcolm."

Jack teased, "Don't you like kids?"

Dunkin sighed, "Aye. I love kids. I take care o' Malcolm's girls. I just donnae think it's right that Malcolm isnae the girl's father if he's with her mam."

Clara said, "It's all right, Dunkin. I have a feeling if we wind up living together you'll both be daddy. All I care about is that she's loved and happy. If that means she has 2 daddies then that's fine by me. Besides the girls adore you so it's not all that surprising that Lana would too."

Dunkin just gave up arguing and let the girl stay on his soft round belly clutching his jumper. He never got to be around the twins at this age. He did like this little girl and started singing a Gaelic lullaby to her until she fell asleep.

Jack was amazed at how naturally good Dunkin was with kids. The older man would have made a wonderful father if he'd ever had the chance. He smiled at how happy Dunkin looked while he held the sleeping child. When it was time for them to leave he watched Dunkin stand up still holding the sleeping child and take her to the stroller.

Dunkin gently placed Lana in the stroller and had to gently pry her fingers off his jumper. He actually enjoyed holding the child. He backed away and lit a cigarette to try and hide that he wanted to cry. 

Clara asked, "Dunkin? Would you like to watch Lana after she gets out of day care on days that I can't because I have meetings after school is out? Once everyone is used to each other then maybe you could do it more often if you want too."

Dunkin rasped, "Why me? I'm sure ye have someone better 'en me ta watch the wee lassie."

Clara replied, "I trust you. I hear what a wonderful uncle and child minder you are for Malcolm's girls and I saw how much you like Lana. It really is a shame you never got to be a father."

Dunkin took a puff of his cigarette and rasped, "I guess I could watch her with the girls. Ye'll 'ave ta tell me how ta take care o' her. I'm used ta 6 year olds."

Clara stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before he could flinch away. She said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure you know what you need to know."

4 months later Dunkin was pretty good at three year olds as well. He was in the living room or backyard most of the time he was watching the kids. He was quite attached to the little girl. He'd wind up playing a board game or cards with his nieces while Lana was on his lap bouncing up and down on his knee or pulling at his hair. Amazingly when Lana went home he got depressed because he even missed her pulling his hair out. He'd lock himself away in his room and sit in the rocker by the window smoking. He usually waited until Malcolm got home or he had put the girls to bed. 

Clara had made sure there was a pack and play, toys and bottles at Malcolm's as well as diapers and a few changes of clothes for Lana. She was glad Lana was taking to Dunkin so well but she did start to notice the older man was always sad when she came to pick up her daughter. One day she decided to ask, "Dunkin? What's wrong?"

Dunkin shrugged and replied, "Why would ye think there's anything wrong?"

Clara gently place a hand on his arm ignoring the flinch he unconsciously made. She said, "You are so happy when I drop off Lana but so sad when I take her home. I know it's about her. What is it?"

Dunkin sat in the chair next to the pack and play with a resigned sigh. He whispered, "I....miss her when ye take her. I know....I shouldn't but I do."

Clara replied, "Look at me. You may not realize this but she misses you just as much. She keeps asking for dada and won't go to sleep with out that silly stuffed gray owl you bought her. When she cries she wants you. Malcolm has tried to calm her down but his scent is different than yours. He smells like tangerines, coffee, light smoke and old spice. You smell like sandalwood, tea, heavier smoke, and strawberries. I didn't even catch it until I saw Lana sniffing Malcolm and then keep wailing. She calls him papa but you are her dada."

Dunkin sighed, "I'm sure that's going to cause a few issues in the future."

Clara replied, "Not really. You both are Tuckers so if one of you adopt her it's still the same name. Although I think it would be better if you did because she has chosen you as her daddy."

Dunkin asked, "Why? Yer not dating me...Nor will ye marry me. I'm just a middle aged faggot."

Clara replied, "Because YOU make Lana happy. She doesn't take to people very easily especially not men. I'm just grateful she took to one of you. Besides I may like having a set of twins at my beck and call. One to have sex with and the other to baby sit. Although we live together long enough you never know what could happen."

Dunkin sighed, "I donnae even want ta know what ye are thinking."

Clara kissed the top of his head and chuckled, "Nothing evil. I promise. I better get going. You going to pick Lana up tomorrow for me?"

Dunkin replied, "Aye, Boss." He kissed Lana goodbye and helped Clara get her in the car seat before he went back inside to make dinner for himself and the girls. One of his few talents was cooking. He lit a cigarette and started chopping veggies careful not to get any ashes mixed in them by tapping them off the end every couple minutes in the ashtray. He then threw a roast in the oven with the veggies. He eventually had two 6 year olds wrapped around his legs. He asked, "Wut ye need? I'm trying ta make dinner here, girls."

Kayla asked, "Could we have some juice, uncle Dunkin?"

Dunkin got everything started and got both girls a glass of juice before making a cup of tea for himself and sitting on the sofa with both girls. He placed his tea on the coffee table and kept the ashtray on his knee until he finished his cigarette. When the girls finished their juice he placed the ashtray on the table next to his tea. Soon as he sat back they assaulted him like they always did. Their favorite assault was to lift his jumper and tickle his pot belly after they found out how ticklish he was there. He eventually rasped, "Uncle. Stop!" He wound up in a coughing jag that stopped the girls cold. When he could breathe again he wheezed, "I'm all right. Just give me a few minutes."

Kayla asked, "You sure you're ok, uncle Dunkin?" She worries about him a lot since he moved in with them. She knew he wasn't well as papa was and she wished at times he'd tell them instead of trying to hide it all the time. She had seen him taking pills every morning and evening at meals but she didn't know why.

Dunking rasped, "Aye, Kayla. I'm fine." He knew it was his smoker's cough and emphysema acting up from laughing to hard but he wasn't about to try and explain that to a 6 year old. He wasn't a well man but he never even told Malcolm. He wasn't about to drop dead so he didn't find it that important to bother his brother with his health problems. His back throbbed on a regular basis, he had emphysema, cataracts, Rheumatoid arthritis, insomnia, chronic depression, and high blood pressure. Most of his ailments were just annoying and bothered him at the worst times. The biggest one he had was congestive heart failure. He looked at the girls to find them both curled up against his side with their heads on his shoulders and a hand under his jumper on his belly. He just sat there with them until the buzzer went off on the oven. About the time dinner was ready Malcolm got home so they all ate before he disappeared to his room. 

Malcolm went looking for his brother after he got the girls to bed. He found his twin in the other's room sitting in the rocker by the window. He said, "Dunkin? I need to talk to ye. I'd like ta know if it's all right if I ask Clara ta move in with us."

Dunkin sighed, "Why are ye asking me? Yer the one dating her. I donnae care as long as she doesnae throw me out or make my life hell."

Malcolm groaned, "I thought ye liked her?"

Dunkin sighed, "I do, Malcolm. It's yer house and I'm just a guest that stayed. Therefore what I think doesnae really matter but if it will make ye feel better I donnae mind if she moves in."

Malcolm replied, "I can change the fucking deed if it'll make ye feel better."

Dunkin replied, "No. It's not necessary. You'll outlive me anyway."

Malcolm asked, "Are you fucking dying on me?"

Dunkin replied, "No. I'm just not well. I 'aven't been for a very long time. I have congestive heart failure. Have had it for over 2 years. Had a bad heart attack some years back. I'm on meds to compensate and extend my life but the odds of me outliving ye are slim to none unless you have a freak accident."

Malcolm asked, "Why haven't you ever fucking told me?"

Dunkin replied, "Ye got enough shite going on with yer girls and before that yer ex. Ye donnae need my problems as well. Besides when it happened it was after I had moved out and ye were too busy ta notice I wasnae calling ye."

Malcolm replied, "Dammit, Dunkin. Ye still should have fucking told me. Ye also shouldn't be fucking smoking."

Dunkin laughed, "Doesnae matter. Something will kill me sooner or later. I'd rather live how I want and be content than live how every other bloody bastard says I should and be miserable."

Malcolm sighed, "Ye are fucking impossible."

Dunkin lit a cigarette and replied, "Ye 'ave mentioned it before."

Malcolm groaned, "Ye are also a fucking stubborn old jackass." He noticed the slight smile his brother had on his face the cheeky bastard. He hated it when Dunkin hid shit from him. This isn't the first time his twin neglected to tell him something important. He left the room to go get himself ready for bed. 

Dunkin knew Malcolm was angry with him. His brother was always easy to anger over him not telling the other something if it concerned him. He used to hide the fact that Missy used to beat the crap out of him because he was terrified of her. Just because she was a male transvestite that dressed, called herself and acted like a woman didn't mean she wouldn't beat the piss out of you for no reason. He eventually got tired enough to crawl into bed and fall asleep.


	10. Clara Moves in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Clara moves in with the Tuckers

Within the next week Dunkin was helping Clara and Lana move in with them. When Clara was discussing where to put Lana's crib he said, "Ye can put it in my room if ye want. That way ye two can have time alone and I can keep an eye on her. She also won't disturb the girls. When she's old enough ta sleep in a bed then we can move her in with them."

Clara asked, "You don't mind having a possible wailing 3 year old in your room?"

Dunkin lifted the edge of his jumper and scratched his lower belly before he shrugged. He replied, "Why should I? Ye say when she wails she wants me anyway so I figured it would be easier on everyone to put her with me. Unless ye have a problem with that idea."

Clara replied, "No not at all. I just wasn't sure you'd want her in your room waking you up at all hours of the night." She thought it was cute how Dunkin tended to unconsciously lift his shirt and scratch his belly. It also gave he a glimpse of his rounded belly which she had to admit she enjoyed.

Dunkin replied, "I donae sleep well at night anyway. I 'ave insomnia. Awake most o' the night. Aye. I didn't tell ye a lot o' things, Malcolm."

Clara asked, "What did I miss?"

Malcolm replied, "Oh not too fucking much except that my fucking TWIN thinks it's a good idea not ta tell me he's not fucking well. Ye see he has congestive heart failure and never in the 2 years he's had it has he fucking thought it would be germane ta fucking tell me."

Dunkin scrubbed a hand over his face and replied, "Ye had more important matters ta deal with and ye were too busy ta even bother with me when I did call ye." He swore in Gaelic before he flopped down on the sofa and let Lana crawl all over him until she started to wail..

Lana wailed, "Dada! Dada!"

Dunkin wrapped his arms around the crying child and soothed, "It's all right. Shhh. Dada's fine, lassie." He winced when she smacked his chest and belly. He knew she was just tired and had gotten used to her moods. He asked, "Where's 'er bloody owl?" When he was handed it he cooed and teased her with it until she calmed down and wrapped her free arm around it while still clutching at his jumper. 

Malcolm watched his brother calm Lana down and had to admit Dunkin was a far better father than he has ever been. He doesn't have a fucking clue how to calm children down. All he usually is successful at doing is agitating them even more. He sighed, "The only reason I cannae stay mad at ye is because ye are a fucking wonderful da to Lana and my girls."

Dunkin shrugged and replied, "I just go with the flow and distract them from their tantrums."

Clara said, "No. Malcolm is right. You are wonderful with all the girls. Lana chose well when she decided for you to be her daddy. Even if you are secretive stubborn bastard."

Dunkin chuckled, "No, lassie. The real stubborn bastard in this family is yer boyfriend. I may be a very private man normally but I'm no' that stubborn. I'm just old and used ta being ignored especially once Malcolm finds a girlfriend. Karen was a homophobic bitch but ye seem way better than 'er." He noticed that Lana had started to fall asleep and gently set her in the stroller that she usually slept for him in. He buckled her in and covered her with a light blanket before kissing her forehead. He couldn't deny it if he tried that he loved her. He loved both his nieces as well but this little girl attached herself to him first and weaseled her way into his damaged heart. He sang her a Scottish lullaby and moved the stroller back and forth until she was fully asleep. When she was asleep he leaned back against the sofa and crossed one knee over the other while he lit a cigarette. Shortly after both nieces were on either side of him. He just shook his head in amusement and said, "Hello, girls."

Mairi laughed when they both in unison said, "Hello, uncle Dunkin. Can you play a game with us?"

Dunkin chuckled, "Aye. I guess I can do that while Lana is sleeping." He wound up playing Candyland, Scrabble, and Gin Rummy with the girls before Lana woke up. He had noticed that Malcolm and Clara were still moving her things in the house while he watched the girls like he always faithfully did. He knew one of the reasons they didn't ask him to help was because of his bad heart. He felt a bit hurt that they considered him an invalid but at least they didn't take the kids away from him. He went back to playing cards with the girls and sighed as he lit another cigarette. Later on he started making dinner for everyone while the girls colored in their coloring books and Lana sat in her pack and play playing with her toys.

Clara had to admit that Dunkin was a good house keeper and cook. She smiled at how easily they had all become a family. For all his eccentricities all the girls adored Dunkin. She smiled as she watched him putting dishes away and caught a glimpse of his soft round belly as his tee-shirt lifted. He was putting away the dishes and it lifted his tee-shirt. She noticed a long and wide white scar across the left side of his belly. She walked over and gently placed a hand where the scar was and asked, "Dunkin? Where did you get this scar?"

Dunkin flinched at Clara touching his belly because he wasn't comfortable being touch there by adults but answered, "I....was in an abusive relationship. She gave it to me among others because she was very fond of.....giving pain. I wound up having to go ta the hospital for that one. Malcolm.....beat the piss out o' her for it."

Clara asked, "She? I thought you were gay?"

Dunkin replied, "I am. She...... was a a transvestite man. Missy preferred ta be called a female because she always dressed like one. Under the Mary Poppins dresses thought she was quite male."

Clara replied, "Oh. Sorry. I didn't think of that."

Dunkin shrugged and replied, "S'okay. I've...tried ta forget her but she's the main reason I have fear o' being touched. She...raped me repeatedly, beat me....and cut me. I 'ad therapy.....but it didnae work. Could ye please take yer 'and off my belly? I 'ave about reach my limit o' ye touching me. Sorry."

Clara removed her hand and replied, "No it's all right. I'm sorry. I forgot I still had it there."

Dunkin replied, "I'm no' angry. I just can only stand being touched so long by people. The girls....test my limits but I know they are not trying ta scare me. They just want my attention. Adults though.....I freak out after a certain length o' time. Besides ye are Malcolm's girlfriend. I donae want him ta think we are up ta something."

Clara teased, "Honestly. It's not like I reached down your pants to grab your cock or arse."

Dunkin replied, "Ye probably wouldnae get a reaction anyway. I have been....impotent for 30 years. I doubt I could even get it up at all anymore."

Clara teased, "Maybe you just need the right stimulus and a loving relationship."

Dunkin shrugged and replied, "Maybe. I donnae know what that is really." He blushed when Clara kissed him lightly on the lips.

Clara replied, "Well. We'll have to find a way to change that. Everyone in this house loves you for a start. We just need to figure out the relationship part."

Dunkin replied, "I'm perfectly happy with what I 'ave, Clara. I donae want ta complicate my life with another person ta answer ta." He went back to putting the dishes away and finished cleaning up from dinner before he went up to his room to read. He smiled when he saw Lana's crib against the only free wall in the room and a baby monitor on his desk. He lit a cigarette, put on his half moon glasses and read until the pages blurred too much. Because of his cataracts his eyes were starting to get blurry. His glasses helped for a while when he was reading but knew he was going to have to start wearing them to drive soon as well. He really didn't want to tell Malcolm about it but knew he'd have to eventually. He was slowly going blind and his doctor didn't recommend he get surgery because of his heart condition. He had a bad reaction to anesthesia and it was too soon after Missy. He freaked out when he came out of it and they had to sedate him again because he was on the verge of a heart attack. Now if that happened...it would probably kill him.

Clara brought Lana up to Dunkin's room after she was changed for bed to find Dunkin had nodded off while reading a book. She thought he looked adorable with his half moon glasses perched on his nose and his tee-shirt hitched up to about mid belly and the book open spine up on his chest. She placed Lana in her crib careful not to wake her up and then took the glasses and book that she then placed together on the nightstand with his ashtray and cigarettes. She didn't want to wake him if he had insomnia because it would be a bitch for him to go back to sleep. She turned on the baby monitor and left the door open a crack before leaving. When she got to Malcolm's room she said, "Dunkin apparently conked out while reading. "

Malcolm replied, "Aye. He tends ta do that a lot. I just fucking assumed he was asleep all night but I guess maybe reading is the only way he can get ta sleep." He slipped in the bed next to Clara and felt her curl up against him.

Clara teased, "You know.....He's just as adorable as you are only he's got more meat on his bones."

Malcolm laughed, "Wut? Ye gonna fucking cheat on me with my gay twin?"

Clara teased, "Well.....if he wasn't gay I'd probably be interested in seeing who's better in bed."

Malcolm chuckled, "Ye are impossible, Clara."

Clara teased, "Well...I can't help it if there are two copies of the same handsome man that I just happen to live with now can I?"

Malcolm chuckled, "I guess not. In all honesty If it came ta it I'd rather ye fuck my brother than 30 different men like my fucking Ex did. At least I'd know ye didnae catch anything and I could still fuck ye myself. Also if ye wound up fucking pregnant it wouldn't matter who the da was because we have the same DNA."

Clara asked, "Are you encouraging me to sleep with your brother?"

Malcolm replied, "Not really. I know ye are attracted ta him as well as me. I'm just saying that if ye fucking cheated I'd rather ye fucking did it with him than with anyone else. The only thing is I'd expect ye ta tell me honestly that ye are sleeping with him. I donnae want ta find out about from the girls or catch ye together without being told about it. I donnae want any secrets even if ye spend more time warming his bed than mine. I tend ta not be a good husband...and rarely home. I donnae cheat or anything like that...I'm just married ta my job. Karen was a fucking whore because she slept with over 30 men in only 2 fucking years."

Clara replied, "All right. IF it ever happens I'll make sure you are aware of it. I highly doubt it anyway because 1 he's gay, 2 He has not been with anyone in 30 years, 3 He has no desire for an intimate relationship, and 4 Can he even have sex with Congestive heart failure?"

Malcolm replied, "I donnae know. Some do. I think it depends on how bad their heart is at the time. If it happens I'd suggest finding out before seducing him though. I have no desire ta bury my brother over sex."

Clara replied, "Lana would be heartbroken if I accidentally killed her dada anyway."

Malcolm replied, "Aye. She would at that. I'd have ta start smelling like him..I donnae like that idea too much. I'm not saying he smells bad...I just donnae like his cologne or how strongly he smells o' smoke.." He knew thought if something happened to Dunkin he'd have to change his scent for a while at least until Lana could accept him in his brother's place. Eventually they both fell into a comfortable sleep.


	11. School Days

A few days later Malcolm woke up to Clara sucking his cock. He swiftly flipped her over and kissed her all over her body down to her center. He kissed her mound a few times before he slipped his fingers in and lightly sucked and nibbled her clit. He had her withering with multiple orgasms before he moved back up and kissed her as he slid inside of her. When he came he almost blacked out as he slipped off his arms and landed on top of her. He grunted, "Sorry. I must be crushing ye."

Clara locked her legs so he stayed inside of her and kissed the top of his curly head. She replied, "Not really. You aren't light but you're not that heavy either. Still need to gain a few pounds old man before you can crush me."

Malcolm grunted, "Yer the boss." After he slipped out of her he rolled onto his back and lit a cigarette. He felt her curl up on his shoulder and ran his finger up and down her arm. When the alarm went off the both groaned together before getting up to get ready for the day. After he was showered and dressed he found Dunkin, the girls and Clara getting ready to go to school. 

Clara packed lunches while Dunkin fed Lana and got her diaper bag ready for day care. She even packed Malcolm a lunch and handed it to him with his briefcase as he flew past her. She heard a muffled thank you from him as he ran out the door.

Dunkin asked, "Get up late this morning? Stay up to late last night, lassie?"

Clara replied, "Nope. Went to bed early and got up early. Just stayed in bed a bit too long."

Dunkin chuckled, "Well..At least my brothers happy. Ye want me ta drive or do ye want ta?"

Clara said, "The car seat is in your car so you can drive." They started carpooling to save gas and wear and tear on the cars. All three girls fit in the back seat of Dunkin's blue Mazda. The only days they would take separate cars was if she would have to stay after school for meetings. 

Dunkin dropped Lana off first and then they all got to school. He hugged and kissed the girls cheeks before they ra off to class. He was surprised though when Clara hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Clara kissed Dunkin on the cheek and teased, "I'll see you later, Dunkin. Don't forget to wait for me. I don't want to have to call Malcolm to pick me up." She lightly tapped his belly before backing away.

Dunkin stammered, "I won't, Clara. Have a good day." This woman was always throwing him off kilter. If he wasn't gay he'd be attracted to her himself. She was beautiful, smart and cheeky. She also flirted with him constantly. It was only unnerving because she was sleeping with Malcolm but flirting with him. He went to the caretaker's shed and started his day. 

Clara was grading papers and looked up to see Jack leaning in the doorway. She said, "Hey, Jack."

Jack replied, "Hey, cuz. How's the family?"

Clara laughed, "Well. Lana is totally in love with Dunkin, Malcolm is always horny, the girls listen more to Dunkin that their dad."

Jack asked, "How's Dunkin?"

Clara asked, "Don't you know?"

Jack shrugged and replied, "Not really. The old man keeps avoiding me or coming up with an excuse to run off."

Clara sighed, "He's all right. He usually always has the girls. He takes them shopping or for ice cream. He adores all of them. It's a shame he never got to be a father himself. He is wonderful with children."

Jack chuckled, "Yeah. I saw that at the park. I really do like him, Clara. He's really sweet under all the grumpiness. "

Clara replied, "Yeah. He is sweet. You have to understand that he's been hurt a lot in his life, Jack. Both physically and emotionally. What we know is only the tip of the ice berg. He is terrified of being hurt again. I do know that so he runs from anything that could possibly hurt him like a relationship. We are trying but....he's so damaged."

Jack replied, "I understand what damaged is remember?"

Clara sighed, "I know but Dunkin has been this way for 30 more years than Ianto had been. I have a feeling there are things he is even hiding from Malcolm but I don't dare ask. I'm afraid of triggering a panic attack."

Jack sighed, "I'll just keep trying. I think we need each other to try and heal from what we've been through. It's just getting him to see that." He decided to go see if he could track down the older man and found him in the caretaker's shed fixing a broken chair. He said, "Hey. What's up, Doc?"

Dunkin looked up in surprise and smacked his thumb hard with a hammer. He yelped, "Fucking Hell! Donnae scare me like that, Jack. That bloody well hurt." He was flapping his hand as a distraction from the pain. 

Jack walked over and gently took hold of the older man's hand and led him to the sink. He turned on the cold water and held Dunkin's hand under it. He said, "I'm sorry I scared you, Dunkin. I didn't mean too."

Dunkin sighed, "It's....all right. I just donnae like people sneaking up on me. Thank ye. I'm.....no' used ta people helping me."

Jack replied, "I had a feeling you didn't. You should try to get some ice for your thumb though. It' will keep the swelling down. It's all ready turning black and blue. You whacked it pretty hard."

Dunkin sighed, "I'll go find some then. The nurse should have it. I'll talk ta ye later, Jack." He turned off the faucet and dried his hand before taking off in search of the nurse.

Jack sighed, "Sure." 

When Clara met Dunkin at the end of the day she asked, "What happened to your thumb?"

Dunkin shrugged and replied, "Smacked it with a hammer." He left out that her cousin scared the hell out of him because he believed Jack when he said he didn't intend to scare him. When they got home he fed Lad and started Dinner while Clara did her markings. When Dinner was ready Malcolm walked in the door and they all sat down to eat. He put a Disney movie on for the girls while he did the dishes and cleaned up. He crashed some time later while reading a book in his room.

After all the kids were in bed Malcolm drug Clara into the bedroom and kissed her. They started undressing each other and he looked at her naked form. He said, "Ye are so beautiful, Clara." He proceeded to kiss her whole body until he reached her mound. He sucked her clit while he fucked her with his fingers until she was begging for him to stop and take her. He gave a feral grin and replied, "Yer the boss."

Clara panted, "Damn right I am. Now fuck me!" She sighed when he entered her . She kept kicking his back to get him to speed up his pace. She knew when he was about to come by his jerky movements. She felt his fingers rub her clit hard as he pushed a final time into her driving her over the edge. She felt him come deep inside her a couple of thrusts later. She felt him collapse on her while he caught his breath. She played with his silver hair until they separated and he rolled off of her.

Malcolm got comfortable on his back and grunted, "Ye are going ta be the fucking death o' me, Clara."

Clara giggled, "You're the one with the constant hard on, old man."

Malcolm replied, "Aye. It's because I cannae look at ye without getting a fucking stiffie."

Clara laughed, "Is that your messed up way of saying I'm pretty?"

Malcolm replied, "No. You aren't pretty. Ye are beautiful and way to fuckable for my own good."

Clara rubbed his soft slightly rounded belly and replied, "You're pretty fuckable yourself." She kissed his lips before settling on his shoulder to fall asleep with his fingers carding through her hair.

Malcolm smiled and replied, "I'm glad ye like what ye see. I donnae get why but I'm glad." He eventually joined Clara in sleep.


	12. Dating Dunkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally gets that date but it doesn't go as well as he hoped.

A few days later Dunkin was cleaning a classroom when he heard footsteps by the door. Soon as he heard the voice he knew who it was that came looking for him.

Jack had been chasing Dunkin all over the School when he had time since they had met. He had a hard time pinning him down long enough to talk to him. He found him sweeping a classroom and leaned against the door jamb. He teased, "What's up, Doc?" He had started calling the older man that because of the doctorate Dunkin had and he wanted to call him something different than everyone else.

Dunkin just sighed, "Not much, Flyboy. Just fixing and cleaning things like usual." He started calling Jack flyboy after he found out the younger man knew how to fly a Sesna and other small planes. He also knew Jack had been in the air force as well. It was also a jibe at the fact that the younger man called him "Doc" of all nicknames.

Jack asked, "Well. How about going with me for that drink tonight? I promise you'll get home unscathed and I'll be the perfect gentleman. Well....I mean I won't try to get in your pants anyway. Like I said I'm never going to stop flirting or chasing you, Doc."

Dunkin sighed, "All right. I give up. When do ye want ta go?"

Jack smiled and replied, "How about around 8? That way Malcolm should be home right?"

Dunkin replied, "Aye. He should be. How should I dress?"

Jack replied, "You look fine now. Only going to a gay friendly pub near my place. I'll pick you up around 8 then."

Dunkin sighed, "Hhokay." At 8 he was a total wreck and scared half to death. He felt a little better when Jack told Malcolm where they were going as well as the younger man's home address.

Jack asked, "What would you like, Doc?"

Dunkin replied, "uh. Whiskey."

Jack replied, "Ok. Whiskey it is. Why don't you find us a table?" He watched the older man nod and got towards an open table in the back so he followed after he got their drinks. He got himself a martini with an olive. He sat down across from Dunkin and said, "You all right, Doc? You look like you are about to face a firing squad."

Dunkin replied, "I....haven't done this in 30 years. Sorry. I'm a bit rusty at this sort of thing." He took a large sip of the whiskey before pulling the ashtray on the table over and lighting a cigarette. He took a long drag on it and noticed the 2 women and a man coming toward them. He suddenly regretted picking a corner as he couldn't move any farther away.

Jack noticed Dunkin's sudden terrified agitation and looked where he was staring. He saw 3 of his friends coming over and cheerfully said, "Hi guys. What you been up too?"

Amy answered, "Oh not much. Just chasing after kids like you. Been a while since we got together Jack. Who's you're handsome friend?"

Jack replied, "This is Dunkin. Dunkin this is Amy, Rory and Donna."

Dunkin half smiled and replied, "Nice ta meet ye." He took in the two outgoing red headed women and the brown haired young timid man. He wasn't sure who belonged to who but the young man was probably a submissive in a relationship. He was even more startled when they sat down at the table surrounding him and asking him questions.

Donna said, "Oi, Amy. He's a Scot like you are. He also looks a bit like a scared owl. Ow. Well he does." She got a elbow to the ribs.

Amy asked, "Soo...Where's you two meet?"

Jack replied, "Dunkin's the new caretaker at Coal Hill. He's sort of Clara's brother-in-law too."

Amy said, "Oh. So you're the gay magician that Jack has the hots for, huh?"

Dunkin was starting to panic from the claustrophobia and was starting to shake with fear.

Jack suddenly noticed how Dunkin was shaking and about to freak out. He said, "Guys? Could you give Dunkin some space..He.." Soon as they got out of the way Dunkin got up and ran out of the pub. He followed and found the older man outside throwing up and sobbing. 

Dunkin ran outside and instantly threw up and couldn't stop shaking. He leaned against the wall with his arms wrapped around himself when he noticed Jack coming closer. He growled, "Don't touch me, Jack. It'll just make it that much worse." He bent over an threw up again.

Jack replied, "You really are terrified of physical contact aren't you?" Sorry. I.. don't think this is going to work, laddie. I'm sorry. I shouldnae have come."

Jack said, "Look. I'm not put off by this. It's my fault. I thought bringing you here would make you feel more comfortable but I made a mess of it. Maybe you'd feel better if we went somewhere less crowded. We'll sort it out, Doc. It just may take a few tries before we get it right."

Dunkin leaned back against the wall and sighed, "Look. Ye seem like a nice lad and ye deserve better than a broken down old fairy that's mental like me."

Jack replied, "So you're messed up? So what? I lost someone I...loved very much because his family treated him like he was the spawn of Satan just because he was gay. He....hung himself in our apartment. I couldn't save him but I'll be damned if I'm going to give up on us because you are damaged! We are BOTH damaged, Dunkin. I think we need each other. Please....Just try." He was crying by time he finished.

Dunkin looked up in the younger man's tear stained face and hesitantly reach a hand out to wipe the tears away from Jack's face. He sighed, "I'm a mental and emotional disaster. I have so much baggage....I donnae know if I can be fixed, Jack. In 30 years I haven't been able ta be and I tried."

Jack gently placed a hand over the older man's resting on his cheek. He replied, "Maybe you just didn't have the right person in your life to help you. I don't know what happened to you but I'm going to do my best to prove I'm worth trying for."  
Dunkin replied, "All right, flyboy. Be prepared for disaster." He let the boy keep hold of his hand as they made their way back to their table and he tried to fight his instincts to run away. He sat back down while Jack got them another drink. He lit a cigarette and tried to stop shaking. 

Amy noticed Jack and Dunkin come back in so she went over to the older man and asked, "You all right, Dunkin? You look a little pale."

Dunkin's eyes snapped open and her stammered, "I...I'm fine. Just not feeling too well."

Jack just caught Amy before she sat next to the older man and said, "Amy? Maybe you should go back to Rory and Donna. Dunkin's had enough excitement for one night. I think we'll be leaving soon."

Dunkin swallowed half his whiskey in one go and rasped, "Please, Lassie. Just leave me be. No offense but go away."

Jack sighed, "I'll talk to you later, Amy. It was nice seeing you guys again. Maybe we can get together some other night."

Amy replied, "Sorry. Just was trying to get to know your new boyfriend. He's one of us now after all. I'm glad to see you are finally moving on after Ianto."

Dunkin rasped, "Who's Ianto?"

Jack shooed Amy off and replied, "The...boyfriend that hung himself."

Dunkin whispered, "How long ago?"

Jack replied, "About 5 years ago. He was only 25."

Dunkin sighed, "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to be hated by yer own family. If it weren't for Malcolm...I'd probably be 6 feet under myself. Let's get out o' this place." He drank the rest of his whiskey and crushed out his cigarette.

When they were outside Jack asked, "Do you want to go home now?"

Dunkin sighed, "Not really. Donnae want ta be asked 20 questions by my brother."

Jack asked, "Do you want to maybe go for a walk or to my place? You can ask me to take you home whenever you are ready."

Dunkin replied, "Maybe a walk." As he walked he noticed Jack hovering close enough to say they were together but far enough to allow him some space and he was grateful for that. He was surprised that he wound up walking to a nearby park. He sat on a bench and noticed Jack sit next to him but not touching him. He sighed, "Sorry, Jack. I'm not much o' a date am I?"

Jack replied, "Hey. It's ok. I've been on rougher dates than this one. I once went out with a guy that had this thing for having sex in public places. Our first date he screwed me in a public library and we wound up knocking shelves over. Yeah not allowed in that library again. Boy did he like to give it rough while riding me like a horse. I couldn't sit for a week because my bum hurt so bad. Another time I dated this drag queen who was WAY too much of a drama queen for me to deal with everyday."

Dunkin had to chuckle about Jack's antics. He held his hand out between the two of them and was relieved when Jack took it. He replied, "Ye have had an interesting life. Mine....is terribly dull. I've been a hermit for 30 years. Only times I left my apartment were ta get food or go to work. I havenae had anything good happen ta me until I moved back in with Malcolm. The girls...they make my life bearable."

Jack decided to take the older man to his apartment because it was getting chilly. He showed Dunkin to the living room and put a lamp on that sat on a table by the sofa.

When Dunkin got to Jack's apartment he flopped on the sofa. He finally said, "If ye still want me...there are a few thing ye should know. I'm no' a well man. Not mentally or physically. I.."

Jack sat next to the older man and squeezed Dunkin's hand before he replied, "It's all right. You don't have to tell me anything right now. Just answer one question. Are you dying right now?"

Dunkin looked at Jack and replied, "No...I will someday but at this point I am not going ta die on ye in the near future."

Jack replied, "Good enough for me. Long as you don't have cancer or something now than I don't care. I'd like to spend more than 6 months with you after all."

Dunkin sat on Jack's sofa and looked down at the floor and sighed, "I...have congestive heart failure, Jack. I'm on medication to extend my life and keep my condition stable but someday it will catch up with me. I tire easily and have insomnia."

Jack replied, "Ok. I can deal with that. You didn't have to tell me right now. I'm glad you did though."

Dunkin replied, "Pphhhtt. If I didnae tell ye then Clara would 'ave. I know she means well but I'd rather tell ye myself on my own terms. "

Jack replied, "That's fair enough."

Dunkin sighed, "I may not be healthy enough ta ever have sex. I'm sorry. Ye are young and deserve better than an impotent sickly old man, Jack."

Jack sighed, "First of all I'm not dating you to get into your pants....Granted I'd love too because I think you are really sexy and cute but if you can't have sex than I can deal with that as long as the rest of our relationship works. I do love sex but if I fall in love with someone who can't have it then it's not that important. Sex isn't everything and I'd rather have a loving healthy relationship."

Dunkin sighed, "Ye are mental. Someone yer age should be looking for a healthy young man to settle down with that can tend ta all yer needs. I cannae even handle a hug let along intimacy."

Jack turned and looked at the older man and asked, "What happened to you, Dunkin? What made you this way? Was it your dad?"

Dunkin swallowed and looked up at the stars. He replied, "Aye. Some o' it but not all o' it. I was in an....abusive relationship 30 years ago. She was a sadistic transvestite. I was....terrified o' her. She used ta....rape me and....beat me. She also had a fondness for making me bleed. I...." He leaned back and lifted his jumper to show Jack the long wide scar on his belly. He forced himself to let the younger man touch it.

Jack asked, "She did this?" He looked at the big white scar in the lamp light that Dunkin was showing him and instantly felt protective of his friend. He wanted to rip the woman to pieces for what she had done to Dunkin. He gently placed his hand over the scar and felt the older man flinch but was surprised when he didn't back away.

Dunkin replied, "Aye. I have many scars from her....This one almost killed me. If Dunkin hadn't found me when he did.....I was 26 years old. She practically gutted me with this cut. Lost a lot o' blood and was in surgery for hours. Since then I 'ave been terrified o' intimacy and being touched or stuck in tight spaces. Malcolm....He made me move in with him and took care o' me. Then .....Karen came along and forced me ta move out. I moved back in with him right before he started dating Clara."

Jack moved closer careful not to spook Dunkin and swore, "I'll never hurt you....Not like this. I can't promise not to ever hurt your feelings but I will never physically harm you. I promise you that. She was the one that was mental to do these things to a sweet man like you." He leaned in and lightly kissed the older man's lips and his hand slid to the older man's waist. He was taking cues from his friend so he wouldn't push him too far. He was a little surprised when Dunkin broke down sobbing and moved back pulling his friend with him. He held the older man and kissed the man's silver head and temple. He said, "It's all right. Just let it out. You're safe now. I'm going to keep you safe."

When Dunkin stopped sobbing he rasped, "Ye must think I'm weak pansy."

Jack replied, "No. I think you are a wonderful man who's been dealt a terrible hand in life. You need to get it out because if you don't...It'll eat you up from the inside like a cancer. It'll help you heal to just let it out no matter how it comes out. I admire you for not giving up with everything you have been through, Doc."

Dunkin rasped, "I did try ta end it twice. I slit my wrists and....when Malcolm found me he was livid. He locked up every knife in the house and told me if I did it again....he'd have me committed in the worst mental hospital he could find. Believe me he would have so I never did it again."

Jack replied, "Well I for one am glad you didn't succeed. Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" 

Dunkin sat up and rasped, "Coffee would be nice. Thank ye." While Jack was getting the coffee he took a look around the younger man's apartment. He saw a lot of pictures of Jack and the people he met at the pub as well as one of a blonde woman with a skinny man in a pinstriped suit. He noticed a lot of pictures of Jack with a young man with black hair with bright or pastel dress shirts in a suit with a waistcoat all the time. He was amazed at how much younger the man looked than Jack was in the pictures. He could tell they had been a couple because of how it showed in their eyes and poses. He picked up one photograph that had Jack standing behind the young man with his arms around his partner's neck and kissing his cheek.

Jack was coming back with the coffees when he saw Dunkin holding a photograph of happier days. He said, "The young man in the photo with me was Ianto. We were together for 5 years. I met him....in Cardiff at a conference. He was Welsh and very cheeky. He had a very dry witty sense of humor that few understood. He accepted me with all my quirks and innuendos. Hell he even gave them back to me. I loved him so much. He...hung himself in our apartment and I moved here to start over. His family drove him to suicide."

Dunkin cleared his throat and replied, "I'm sorry. He was a very good looking young man. I cannae say I know the feeling but I know what it is ta loose someone ye love. Why are ye even interested in me? I....look nothing like him....I must be about 30 years older than him. Not ta mention I'm.....fat and saggy. He looks like he was firm a fit. I am the polar opposite of what you are attracted too."

Jack replied, "Not really. I've been attracted to older men most of my life. Ianto was the youngest man I've ever been with in my life. I usually prefer men that are in their 40's or 50's. I'm not denying Ianto was hot because he was but you are hot to me. I like a man with graying hair and some meat on their bones."

Dunkin set the photo down and sighed, "Ye are beautiful, Jack. I'm....not. Ye could have any man ye wanted...I just think ye deserve someone better than me." He took the cup of coffee from the younger man and sat back on the sofa.

Jack replied, "To me you are beautiful as well. I find you sexy with your gray hair, long lithe frame, and the soft round pot belly. Besides your thick Scottish brogue practically gives me an instant hard on. I never really was the type to like Don Juan's, Doc. Just because I'm good looking doesn't mean my lover has to be like me. I may be a teaser and flirter but I am a very possessive man. I also like to take care of my lover and spoil them. I'm also a rather emotional man and a bit clingy in private."

Dunkin sighed, "I've....never had a relationship like that. Like I said the only one I had was Missy and that left me.....a mess. It's very hard for me ta accept being touched. I do crave it but it also terrifies me. I'm actually very surprised I could allow ye ta hold me a few minutes ago. It's.....not like me ta accept that from even my brother."

Jack shrugged and replied, "Maybe I just make you comfortable for a change? I'm not going ta hurt you like that ever, Doc. Maybe you can sense that?"

Dunkin sighed, "Maybe yer right. I donnae feel threatened by ye like I do everyone else. I'm not sure why but I feel less jumpy around ye."

Jack smiled and put on some music before he gently pulled Dunkin to his feet and wrapped him in a loose hug. He started them in a slow swaying motion to dance to the music. He asked, "This ok? If I move to fast or scare you just tell me, Doc. This is good because it's progress." He kissed Dunkin's forehead and let the older man lean into him. He felt the older man's head resting on his shoulder and gently slid his hands under the jumper so they rested on the love handles on his friend's hips just above the belt. He felt a small stiffness in the older man as their skin met but it didn't last long. He knew he was going to be the courter and the masculine one of them because Dunkin preferred to let him lead in everything so far. When he took Dunkin home he bid everyone a good night and lightly hugged and kissed the older man good night before going home. 

Dunkin went up to his room and checked on Lana before he sat in the rocker by the window smoking a cigarette and thinking. He was surprised with how quickly he had accepted comfort from Jack seeing his own brother could barely touch him. After two cigarettes he decided to lay down and try to go to sleep. He eventually nodded off because he was emotionally and physically exhausted. His sleep didn't keep him from having nightmares about Missy though.


	13. Flashback Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunkin's night terror about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has gay bashing, violence, Noncon rape, etc. Decided to just put it in one chapter and get it over with.

Malcolm was in his last year of law school when he went to visit his brother and found him being raped and cut up by his lover. Because he had interrupted Missy's fun she sliced a line so deep in Dunkin's belly that he knew he had to get his brother to the hospital. He found out where that cunt lived while Dunkin was in surgery and went to her house. He beat the fucking shite out of her and yelled, "I donnae want ye ta come near my brother again ye sick fucking cunt! If I EVER see ye again I will fucking kill ye! My brother dies and I WILL fucking hunt ye down and SLIT yer worthless throat!" He then found out the bitch was real fucking mental because she just laughed at him until he placed a knife at her throat with lightning speed and told her again. He watched her saunter off and knew he had to protect Dunkin from her so he decided his brother was going to move in with him. He was very relieved when Dunkin made it out of surgery but he had no idea how damaged his brother was now. 

When Dunkin woke up from the surgery he was terrified of everything and everyone even his own brother. He had more panic attacks than he could count before he went home with Malcolm. They had to sedate him almost constantly because he would freak out, kick and smack the nurses. The only one he was able to calm down for at all was his brother and that was only because Malcolm had always protected him. He wound up in therapy and it did nothing for his self hatred and fear of being touched or stuck in a small space. He was so depressed that he slit his wrists and didn't expect his brother to come home early and rush him to the hospital both times.

After Malcolm found Dunkin in the bathtub with his wrists slit the second time he flipped out. He yelled, "Fucking fuck me, Dunkin. Ye do this one more fucking time and I will find the WORST mental hospital I can ta put ye in. I didnae save yer fucking life from that cunt o' a rapist ye were with ta have ye turn around and fucking kill yerself! I know ye are fucking mental but snap the fuck out o' it! I love ye and donnaae want ta fucking bury ye over a piece o' shite relationship! I have spent my life trying ta protect ye! I know ye getting involved with that...that sadist is my fault but I'm trying ta be here for ye now. I should have been there instead o' off at college."

Dunkin whispered, "It's no' yer fault, Malcolm. I just should have been dead at birth."

Malcolm yelled, "Fucking fuck me! That's what this is about? Ye believe what our fucking cunt o' a da said about ye? He's wrong! Ye are not worthless or stupid. So what if ye are gay? a pansy? Too sensitive? So the fuck what? That donnae give anyone not even da the right ta judge ye. There are so many fucking good things about ye, Dunkin. Ye are kind hearted, generous, and empathic ta others in pain. Ye are a far better man than I am or ever will be. I'm going ta be fucking lawyer and while I'll make a lot o' money...I'm no' going ta have morals very long. Look ye are the only one in our family I give a flying fuck about! Find something ye are good at and make something out o' yerself. Prove da he was wrong about ye! In the mean time ye are not moving out o' my home."

Dunkin did as his brother wanted and eventually his self hatred became bearable enough to keep going and not disappoint the only member of his family that ever loved him. He got a Doctorate in Physics and got at job teaching at the school he got his degree in before Malcolm moved to England with Karen. He could tell from the start Karen hated him and she treated him like his da had so he moved into a tiny hole in the wall apartment rather than fallow his brother to London. He kept to himself and worked himself too much. Then when he was 54 he had a major heart attack that almost killed him. He sadly kept going with his life after that until he was chased out of his only safe haven by 5 boys from the university that started throwing things at him and calling him homophobic names. The night they followed him home he was just hoping they killed him. He had never told his brother but all 5 of those boys had raped him as well as beat him. He opened his door and was jumped.

Jim said, "Hey faggot. Where's your fuck buddy?"

Dunkin groaned, "I donnae have a partner. I live alone."

Henry laughed, "Good. Wouldn't want him to walk in at a bad time would we? Now ye just b quiet and we'll leave you alive." He then proceeded to rip the old man's clothes off. He laughed as his prey kept trying to back away from them.

Jim laughed, "Look boys! The old faggot is shy. You'd think he'd jump at the chance to have 5 young strapping men fuck him eh?"

Dunkin begged, "Please, Donnae do this. I'll leave.. Just donnae hurt me."

Brad laughed, "Oh? Hmm nah. We're going to have some fun with you first old man. Then you're going to leave and never come back."

Jim finally got the old man's shirt open and trousers off. He laughed, "Oh look at the belly he's got guys. I'll admit you hide it well under these clothes old man but you still have a fat belly. Let's see how soft it is yeah?" He then proceeded to kick the professor in the belly repeatedly until he heard the old fag sobbing.

Dunkin tried to protect his soft belly as best he could but it wasn't good enough. He was sobbing by the time they were done and then one by one they raped him dry. The only lubricant being the others cum when they came inside of him. When they were through they beat him some more for fun and raped him a second time before they tore his apartment apart and left. It was all he could do not to scream from how badly it hurt.

After fucking the old man a second time he came deep inside the bony arse and pulled out. As they were leaving he smacked the old fag's arse hard and said, "You move far away from here faggot. We see you around here again and we'll be back. Got it?"

When he was kicked again because he did answer he croaked, "Aye. Got it." When he heard the finally leave he just stayed there and sobbed himself to sleep. When he woke up again he forced himself to move and shower. He managed to see he had tearing on his anus but it would heal as long as he kept it clean. He had black and blues all over his body and his bollocks were swollen. He sat on his bed and sobbed for hours before he even managed to get dressed. He was nothing but a old dirty and used fairy now. He didn't know what he could do now because he had to leave. To top it all off his landlord came up and threw him out. He packed what was left of his belongs that weren't destroyed, got into his car and drove. He didn't even realized where he was going until Malcolm answered the door.


	14. Dunkin's Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Terrors are exhausting.

Dunkin woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and screaming until he was hoarse. He had been dealing with these night terrors on and off since he started dating Jack 6 months ago. When he realized he had woken the whole house and they were currently in his bedroom he rasped, "Sorry. So sorry." Then he broke down sobbing and backed away from anyone trying to comfort him.

Malcolm got everyone to go back to their rooms and asked, "Was it about Missy?"

Dunkin whispered, "Aye. Part o' it was. I donnae want ta talk about it."

Malcolm sighed, "All right. Do ye need anything?"

Dunkin whispered, "Aye. Jack."

Malcolm was surprised by that but asked, "If I can get Jack will ye try ta talk ta him?"

Dunkin nodded and knew he had to talk to someone. If he told Malcolm he knew his brother would hunt those boys down and kill every last one of them for what they did to him. He felt Malcolm get off his bed and he sat in the far corner of his bed with his knees to his chest and sobbed. He vaguely registered Lana wailing for dada from a distance.

Malcolm went back to their room where Clara was trying to calm a sobbing Lana.

Clara asked, "Is he all right?"

Malcolm sighed, "No and there is something he's hiding from me. He hasn't been this bad since Missy. He won't talk ta me about it. He wants Jack."

Clara asked, "Why Jack? Not that I am bothered by it. I'm just curious. They just started dating 6 months ago after all."

Malcolm replied, "I....think there is something about yer cousin that Dunkin finds calming and safe. Ye saw how he lets Jack touch and kiss him before leaving. He won't even let ME hug him. Do ye think he'd come over at....3 in the morning for Dunkin?"

Clara sighed, "Probably. He's very fond of your brother. I'll give him a call if you can hold Lana." Clara handed her over to Malcolm and got out her cell phone. She just hoped Jack would hear the phone. She was very relieved when he sleepily answered the phone.

Jack looked at the caller ID and saw Clara's number before answering, "Clara? What's wrong? Are you and Lana all right?"

Clara replied, "Yeah. We are fine. It's Dunkin."

Jack panicked and said, "What happened? Is he hurt?"

Clara replied, "No. Well not physically. He had a night terror. He won't talk to anyone but you. He even asked for you."

Jack replied, "All right. Let me get dressed and I'll be over. I'll call you when I get there." Some would think he was crazy going back there at 3 am but the old Scot asked for him so he was going. He got showered, dressed and drove to Malcolm's house. When a very cranky and half dressed Malcolm answered the door he whistled and teased, "What is it about you two? You both look hot in anything. Even angry and half asleep."

Malcolm groaned, "Very funny. Ye are only here because I cannae get my brother ta calm down without yer help. He's in the 3rd floor bedroom and donnae spook him, right?"

Jack nodded and ran up to the 3rd floor bedroom where what he saw broke his heart. Dunkin had backed himself into the corner of the wall on his bed with his arms wrapped around his bent knees and head down sobbing. He walked over to the bed after tossing his great coat on the desk chair. He took his boots off and left them by the desk. He sat down and reached for Dunkin to take his hand. He said, "Doc? It's Jack. What happened?"

Dunkin looked up at the younger man and closed the gap between their hands by grasping Jack's thicker fingers in his own thinner ones. He let Jack coax him to lie down on the outside of the bed before crawling in with him by the wall. He refused to let go of Jack's hand or move any closer.

Jack just laid there with the two of them on their sides holding hands and looking at each other. He knew not to push Dunkin. If the older man wanted to be held he'd let him know. He was glad when Dunkin noticeably started calming down.

Dunkin asked, "Why are you here at....4am?"

Jack replied, "Clara called me and said you needed me so here I am."

Dunkin gasped, "I'm so sorry. I forgot about asking for you. You must think I'm..."

Jack chuckled, "It's all right. I wanted to come. Don't worry about it. It's been a while since someone needed me. I used to like being needed." He watched Dunkin scoot a little closer until the older man's belly touched him through their clothes. He slipped the hand that wasn't locked with Dunkin's under the older man's tee shirt to gently rub the soft pot belly against him. He heard the sharp intake of breath before a sigh. He could feel his friend finally start to relax.

Dunkin asked, "Can ye stay? Or do ye have ta go home?"

Jack replied, "I can stay if you want me too. You want to talk about what your dream was about?"

Dunkin sighed, "I was gang raped by 5 college students that I taught. They hated me because I was an openly gay faggot. They followed me home....raped and beat me repeatedly....then tore up my apartment."

Jack growled, "When was this?"

Dunkin flinched at the anger in Jack's voice and whispered, "It was the reason I moved back in with Malcolm. After 30 years I was finally starting ta be....somewhat normal again. Please don't be angry with me.."

Jack asked, "God. I'm not angry with you. Why are you telling me this instead of him?"

Dunkin swallowed, "I...never told him about it. I only told him I was beaten by a random gang o' students. If he knew I knew each of them and that they raped me..... He'd kill them."

Jack sighed, "So then he doesn't know about it? Jesus, Doc. No wonder you're still a mess."

Dunkin whispered, "I'm sorry. So sorry. Maybe if I had fought back..."

Jack said, "God. No. That's not what I meant. If you had they might have killed you."

Dunkin rasped, "I'm nothing but a filthy used whore now. Ye have no idea how many times I just wished I could die. When Missy gutted me, when I had the heart attack and when those boys raped me."

Jack firmly grasped Dunkin's chin forcing him to look at him. He said, "Look at me. You are not a filthy used whore. You were raped and abused. That's not your fault."

Dunkin croaked, "They laughed at me while they raped and beat me, Jack."

Jack felt Dunkin let go of his hand right before burying his face in his shoulder and sobbing. He felt the death grip the older man had on his dress shirt and wrapped his now free arm around Dunkin's waist under the jumper. He said, "Bastards! I want to kill them myself for what they did to you, Doc." He eventually felt the older man nod off to sleep and sighed. He looked up and noticed Malcolm who had a look on his face that told him the older man had heard everything Dunkin had said about the students. Malcolm had a look of complete utter rage on his face. He gently extricated himself from Dunkin and followed Malcolm downstairs.

Dunkin had followed Jack and stood by the door listening to the conversation going on inside the bedroom. He was furious about Dunkin being raped by students he taught and his brother for not telling him. He made a motion with his head and was glad Jack understood. When they got downstairs he growled, "Did he fucking tell you any o' this before?"

Jack held up his hands and replied, "Nope. It explains a lot though. If I had been gang raped by my own students then I'd be terrified of people too."

Malcolm growled, "I cannae fucking believe he didn't fucking tell me any o' this. Why? Furthermore why the fuck would he fucking tell you?"

Jack sighed, "I know why he wouldn't tell you. He didn't want you to fly off the handle and kill them. As for me I guess he just feels safe telling me these things. I only want to help and protect him, Malcolm. I'd never hurt him like the people in his past have. I guess maybe he can sense that or something."

Malcolm said, "If ye ever lay a fucking finger on him ta hurt him I WILL kill ye. Do ye understand?"

Jack replied, "Oh I understand, old man. The same goes for you if you hurt Clara."

Malcolm replied, "Fair enough."

Jack asked, "Who was Karen?"

Malcolm sighed, "My fucking cunt o' and ex-wife and the mam ta my girls. Why?"

Jack replied, "Just that Dunkin said she basically forced him to move out."

Malcolm groaned, "That doesnae surprise me. Dunkin has this lovely fucking habit o' not fucking opening his fucking gob when he fucking should. Sometimes I want ta fucking slap him in ta fuck paralysis he makes me so fucking angry! I love him but he is a fucking pussy cat and will let anyone fucking prance all over him."

Jack's eyes went wide and he asked, "I hope you don't plan on trying it. I'd have to do whatever I could to stop you."

Malcolm rolled his eyes and groaned, "No. I wouldnae do it. He's had enough fucking people beat and rape the fucking piss out o' him in his life."

Jack replied, "Good. I think I better go upstairs before he wakes up and wonders where I am. I promised him I'd stay with him."

Malcolm replied, "For what it's worth...Thank ye for coming. My brother is .....very selective with who he trusts. If he asks for ye when he is afraid like that then he trusts ye for whatever reason that may be. Ye are apparently quite important ta him."

Jack replied, "You're welcome and I'm happy ta be here. Glad I can help him." He went back upstairs and used the toilet before he slid back into bed with Dunkin.

Dunkin groaned at the movement and asked, "Jack? Where were ye?"

Jack kissed the sleepy man's forehead and replied, "Had to use the john. Go back to sleep."

Dunkin drowsily replied, "Hhokay."

Jack watched Dunkin sleep for a while before he saw Clara walk into the room with a sleeping Lana. He suddenly noticed the crib in the corner of the room. He suddenly realized Lana sleeps in Dunkin's room every night. He smiled at that thought because that meant the old man had accepted the position of Lana's daddy otherwise the crib would be elsewhere. It also meant Dunkin didn't mind being woken up in the middle of the night by a wailing 3 year old. Well...at least not by this one anyway. He smiled as Dunkin shifted onto his back next to him. The older man had a twitching hand resting right above the curve of his belly and his tee-shirt had ridden up to reveal a patch of soft gray hair on his rounded lower belly. He did notice the wheeze in the older man's breathing and that concerned him a bit but filed it away for later. When the older man's free hand seemed to be seeking him out he clasped their hands together and when the tension finally eased in his friend's body he eventually nodded off himself.


	15. Ah Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunkin is so cute with Lana :P

Dunkin woke up the next morning to Lana yelling for him and drug his aching body out of bed. His back hurt like hell but he managed to reach in the crib and pick her up before changing her and settling in his rocker with her. He let her bounce on his lap and pull at his all ready messed up hair. He wiggled his fingers in front of her face and tickled her while she laughed. He placed her on the floor a minute to go get his ashtray, cigarettes and lighter. He winced as she started wailing and didn't stop until she was in his lap again. He sighed, "I'm sorry, lassie, but dada needs a cigarette very badly right now. If I donnae get one I'll be wailing louder than ye are right now. Better?" After he had lit the cigarette he placed it between his lips and pulled her back up into his lap where she started to calm down again.

Jack woke up to the amusing sight of Dunkin bouncing a giggling Lana on his knee with a cigarette between his lips. He found it amazing how the older man could let Lana physically do anything to him but had a hard time letting anyone else touch him. He watched her grab and pull at the older man's nose, curly silver hair and ears. The only thing Dunkin did was coo at her and waggle his fingers or make silly faces at her. He watched the older man dress her and everything without saying a word.

Dunkin finished his cigarette and ground it out before saying, "Well, lassie. Why donnae we get ye dressed, eh? Then we can go down and get ye some breakfast." He picked her up and took her to the changing table and found an outfit for her with Rainbow Dash on it from My Little Pony and chuckled at the irony of that one. A little girl wearing a rainbow pony when her "da" was a queer. He turned around and saw Jack watching him and groaned, "Wut ye staring at, Jack?"

Jack smiled and replied, "Oh nothing. I'm actually admiring how good you are with Lana. You are a natural dad or mum depending on who you ask probably."

Dunkin replied, "Aye. Malcolm thinks I'm a great mam while Clara thinks I'm a great da. I donnae agree with either. I just....love her. I'm really to old ta be a da but she's attached ta me. I just learned ta live with it."

Jack laughed, "Well... I don't think your too old to be a father. Besides you can't be that old."

Dunkin sighed, "I'm 56 going on 57, Jack. I'm old. I'm guessing you are about...40? 41?. Ye are still young enough ta be a da. Not me."

Jack laughed, "I'm 47. I just look younger than I am. You are only about 10 years older than me. Now Clara....she's a lot younger than both of us. She's only 28."

Dunkin gasped, "Holy Shite. I thought she was in her 30's. She's half Malcolm's age. Hell she's half my age as well."

Jack replied, "Yeah. She is but she's head over heels in love with Malcolm. She also has the hots for you too old man since you and Malcolm are twins."

Dunkin sat back in his rocker with Lana on his lap and replied, "God only knows why. Malcolm is the thinner better looking one o' us."

Jack sighed, "You should have figured out by now that we both like men with meat on their bones, Doc. I mean granted Malcolm is attractive but I think you are much cuter." He grinned and winked at the older man.

Dunkin scoffed, "Pppffffftt. Ye are mental. I'm no' going ta argue with ye but ye are still mental, lover boy.." He lit a cigarette and took a long drag before letting it out while Lana curled up against his shoulder and clutched his tee-shirt on his belly. 

Jack got up and straightened his wrinkled clothes out before asking, "Do you want me to take her for a bit? I can hold her while you change or whatever."

Dunkin laughed, "She wails like a banshee when she isnae with me."

Jack replied, "That's all right. I've always been pretty good with her. Clara used to ask me to baby sit her for a couple of hours on parent/teacher nights since we used to work at different schools."

Dunking shrugged and replied, "All right. I...need a shower and ta change. Maybe about a half hour or so. If ye really need me just shout."

Jack replied, "No problem. Come to uncle Jackie, Lana."

Lana shook her head and wailed, "Dada! Dada!"

Dunkin said, "Look at me, Lana. Dada needs ta get a wash and change. I know ye are fond o' my scent but I tend ta like not smelling like I do now, lassie. I'm no' going ta be that far and if yer good..dada will take ye out for ice cream after dinner, hhokay?"

Lana chirped, "Ice cream! Dada! Ice cream!"

Dunkin replied, "Aye, but only if ye are good. Ye going ta be good for Jack?" When he saw her nod and let the younger man pick her up he got up and gathered his things. He kissed the top of her head before he went for his shower. He was really tired and not feeling all that well but he had these days. Ever since his heart attack he had good days and bad days. He smelt of sweat from waking from his nightmare and knew he had to force himself to take a shower. After he washed he had to lean against the shower wall for a few minutes to catch his breath. Night terrors took a lot out of him and he was always sick after them from the effect they had on his heart. He really was sicker than he let on which was why he didn't fight with Malcolm about moving in again. If he was going to die he'd rather die here than anywhere else. He finally managed to get enough energy to get out and dry off. He put on a pair of tartan trousers and a rainbow skull tee shirt. He threw his laundry in the bathroom hamper before going back into his room. 

Jack looked at Dunkin and gave a wolf whistle. He smiled at the little peak of Dunkin's belly that he got when the older man made any movement that lifted the shirt. He teased, "You look good in just about anything I'd say. I'd bet you'd look good in nothing at all as well. Hoping to find out someday."

Dunkin replied, "Ye are going ta be disappointed I'm afraid, laddie. I'm fat, saggy and wrinkled."

Jack kissed the older man lightly on the lips and replied, "I'd like to be the judge of that if you don't mind. I personally think you are quite jumpable and sexy."

Dunkin laughed, "And I'm the one that needs glasses? Whatever ye say. How's my little girl, hmm?" He picked up Lana when she tugged on his pant leg before sitting in his rocker again with her bouncing on his lap and giggling. He made silly faces at her and wiggled his fingers.

Lana chirped, "Dada! Love you!"

Dunkin replied, "I love ye too, lassie." He kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He was bombarded a few minutes later by Kayla and Mairi. He leaned down enough to hug them and asked, "Yer da and Clara up yet?"

Mairi replied, "Yea, Clara's cooking breakfast and papa is getting a shower. Oh..Hello...Jack?" She hadn't even noticed Jack in the room until she turned toward her uncle's bed.

Kayla said, "Oh. Uncle Dunkin. You have a boyfriend in your room and it's Clara's cousin. Good. When is he moving in?"

Dunkin stammered, "I...don't know. I haven't...thought about it. I..."

Jack said, "I think what your uncle is trying to say is we are taking it slow and seeing where it goes." 

Mairi replied, "I like him, uncle Dunkin. It's ok with me if he moves in."

Kayla said, "Me too."

Dunkin replied, "That's ah...nice but yer da is the one that would have the most say, lassies."

Kayla replied, "Don't worry about it. Long as we are happy he is too."

Dunkin looked at Jack when he heard the snicker from the younger man and griped, "Wut ye laughing about then, flyboy?"

Jack smiled and replied, "Just that the girls just told you they got their dad wrapped around their finger."

Dunkin sighed, "Aye. I am as well."

Mairi replied, "Nah. Lana has you wrapped around her finger. You do anything for her. Us you kinda tell to go away sometimes."

Dunkin groaned, "Aye like now. Out...Tell Clara we'll be down shortly."

Mairi giggled and replied, "Ok. Don't get to busy or she might send us back up!" She ran out the door as he tried to playfully swat her butt. 

Jack laughed, "They are cheeky aren't they."

Dunkin let Lana crawl off his lap to roam around on the floor for a while. He bit his thumb as he stood up and replied, "Aye. That they are. They definitely take after their da there. He's a cheeky bastard at times."

Jack walked over as Dunkin stood up and wrapped his arms around the older man. He teased, "Oh...I don't know. You also have your moments, Doc."

Dunkin replied, "Oh I know very well how ta banter with the best o' them, flyboy. I learned it from my brother. I just usually..... prefer the more direct approach."

Jack replied, "Are you saying you don't like it when I flirt with you?"

Dunkin chuckled, "I didnae say that. I just personally prefer to be direct myself. I'm actually quite flattered ye flirt with me. I'm no' young anymore. Aye I see the looks others give you when you flirt with me."

Jack replied, "I don't care what others think, Dunkin. I like flirting with you. I like BEING with you. If others don't like it then they don't have to watch it. They can always leave the room or whatever. Did you know Clara has a brother? He was an English teacher at Coal Hill for a few years along side of me. His name is Mathew and he fell in love with an older woman which is a bit funny because he's the gayest acting straight man I have ever met. Anyway her name is Melody but he calls her River. She is a very flirtatious woman. I used to flirt with her all the time because it was fun to watch Mathew turn red with embarrassment. He married her and he was run out of the school because he fell in love with a woman twice his age. You might meet them because they usually come to holiday dinners each year. As you can see all of us like more mature partners."

Dunkin sighed, "Like I said ye are mental but I'm no' going ta argue with ye. I'd be bloody mental myself if I did. Now we better get downstairs before Clara sends the girls up here again." He placed his cigarettes and lighter in his pants pocket before he picked Lana back up and braced her on his hip as he walked down the stairs. He grunted in surprise when Jack rubbed his belly but returned the younger man's kiss.

Jack lightly rubbed his hand over the spot where Dunkin's shirt had rode up from picking Lana up to expose part of his belly and kissed his friend before going down the stairs first. He said, "Morning everyone!"

Clara watched Dunkin come down the steps behind Jack and set Lana in the high chair before getting her breakfast ready. He then proceeded to automatically feed her. She asked, "Would you like me to do that, Dunkin?"

Dunkin snapped, "I have fed 'er since ye asked me ta watch her. I am perfectly capable o' still doing it!"

Clara soothed, "I wasn't saying you couldn't. I just thought you might want to eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Dunkin sighed, "Oh. Sorry, lassie. I'm just really cranky today. I'll feed her. She's in a "Want dada" type o' mood. Beside I'm no' really hungry anyway." When he finished feeding Lana he just ate enough to take his pills and swallowed them with lukewarm coffee. He went out in the backyard for a cigarette with Lana attached to his pant leg.

Clara watched Dunkin go outside and said, "I think something is wrong, Malcolm. He usually is a fairly good eater when I cook even if he does eat like a bird. He barely touched his breakfast. That's not like him."

Malcolm sighed, "I know. He might just be tired after last night, Clara. He did have a bad night after all."

Jack replied, "I think he may not be feeling well at all. When he woke up I could tell he was in a lot of pain. He was also in the bathroom for about an hour."

Malcolm sighed, "I know he's been fucking hiding a lot of things from me. I am his fucking power of attorney and had a chat with his doctor. He has a LOT more fucking wrong with him than he's willing to fucking admit."

Jack sighed, "If you don't mind...I'd rather let him tell me when he's ready. It's a trust thing. I want him to trust me enough to tell me and him to know I'm not going to poke around his personal life."

Malcolm replied, "Whatever ye fucking want. If ye change yer mind let me fucking know." He knew about his brother's chronic back pain, emphysema, and he was also sure that Dunkin's heart condition was worse than his brother let on. He knew that 30% of his brother's heart stopped working after his heart attack. Which left the man taking strong pain killers, Singulair for his lungs, inhalers, blood pressure meds, heart meds, blood thinners, diuretics, and anti-anxiety meds as well as anti-depressants.

After 2 cigarettes Dunkin finally came back inside and sat on the sofa after putting Lana in her pack and play. He crossed his legs at the knees and leaned his head back against the sofa before closing his eyes. He wasn't all that surprised when Jack sat next to him and placed a hand on his knee. He placed a hand on Jack's thigh and said, "I'm all right, Jack."

Jack replied, "No. I can tell you're not but I won't push you. I only hope someday you'll be able to trust me enough to let me take care of you when you are this ill."

Dunkin asked, "How can ye tell?"

Jack replied, "When you got up this morning you couldn't hide the pain you were in, you are paler than usual, everything is more of an effort than I've seen you have to make before. Also your wheezing is worse than before. Instead of looking refreshed you came out of the shower looking like you just ran a marathon. I used to be in the air force remember? Need I go on?"

Dunkin sighed, "No. I got the picture, laddie. Hate ye being that observant. I 'ave been alone most o' my life. It's hard ta let someone in when you have been gotten battered and bruise from trusting someone who you thought cared about you."

Jack replied, "I understand that. I just hope someday you'll realized I am not like the others, Doc."

Dunkin sighed, "My heart is acting up, laddie. It's a reaction ta the night terrors and lack o' sleep. I get winded, tired and 'ave chest pain from it."

Jack asked, "You sure it's not another heart attack?"

Dunkin cleared his throat and replied, "Aye. I've....learned the difference. This is something I've had all my life. It just got worse after the heart attack because less o' my heart is functioning."

Jack clasped Dunkin's hand tightly and asked, "How much function did you lose?"

Dunkin replied, "About 30% o' my heart isnae working. I didnae really care at the time. I was wishing....I had died. Ye see......I really hate myself and no matter wut I do I cannae change that."

Malcolm heard part of their conversation and replied, "Aye. It's all our da's fault ye do too. The fucking bastard verbally beat the fucking shite out o' him since he was a boy. Being the same age I could only do so much. Then I wen ta fucking college and he met...Missy. That fucking curt wasnae any better than da was ta him. Only Missy beat AND raped him. I wanted ta fucking kill that cunt! Ye have never been truly loved by anyone, Dunkin. I love ye but I'm yer brother. Ye need someone in yer life that will cherish ye like I cherish Clara. I'm hoping jumping Jack flash here is the right fucking one. If not then he will know my wrath as well. The ONE person ye will NEVER fucking lose is me, Dunkin. As long as I am alive I will not let anymore fucking cunts hurt ye."

Dunkin quietly replied, "I know that, Malcolm....Ye have been the3 only one ta ever give a damn about me my whole life after mam died. Even when ye terrified me I knew ye'd never hurt me on purpose."

Malcolm sighed, "I'm sorry I fucking scare ye but I have ta be a fucking bastard ta protect ye. I learned that when dealing with da. The day I beat the fuck out o' him for beating ye up and throwing ye out simply because ye are a fag I learned that was the only way ta keep the fucker away from ye."

Dunkin's head shot up and he gasped, "Ye beat da up? Over me?"

Malcolm sat on the other side of his brother and replied, "Aye, Dunkin, I did. I told him if he ever laid another hand on ye I'd skin him alive then beat him ta death. That was why I went ta college. I hope I could protect ye legally from all that shite and in the process help others as well. I wasn't fast enough though because then ye met Missy and that cunt really fucked ye up."

Dunkin sighed, "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment. Maybe I am just a worthless fucking piece o' shite whore. "

Malcolm replied, "No. Ye aren't. See that's da and Missy talking. Ye are NOT a worthless fucking piece o' shite whore. Ye are a kind, caring, loving, gentle man. Yer life has beaten the shite out o' ye and gave ye a self destructive streak. Ye deserved better than what ye got in life. Ye have never done any harm ta anyone or treated them wrongly. Personality wise ye could 'ave been a fucking priest for fuck's sake."

Dunkin scoffed, "Pffftt. I fucking HATE priests. They tell me I'm going ta hell for being a faggot."

Malcolm sihed, "Jesus Christ. Ye didn't tell me that one either. Let me guess is was our high and mighty Father Dougan?"

Dunkin replied, "Aye. I went ta him after da threw me out and he turned me away because I was gay. Also told me I wasnae ever allowed back in his church. I havenae been in a fucking church since."

Malcolm replied, "Oh, Dunkin. Not all priests are like him. He was friends with da."

Dunkin scoffed, "I donnae care. One was enough, Malcolm."

Malcolm replied, "Well when I decide ta marry Clara I expect ye ta fucking be there. Ye are going ta be my best man whether ye fucking like it or not.....No I will not take a fucking no for an answer."

Dunkin groaned, "Malcolm.....Fine. If I'm no' dead I'll be there."

Malcolm replied, "Good. Oh Jack's also invited. Maybe ye can go together."

Dunkin groaned, "That will go over well. The GAY brother o' the groom showing up with his even GAYER boyfriend for a wedding in a catholic church.....No offense Jack....Pfffttt."

Jack replied, "No problem. Look things have changed a lot since you were a boy. Gays aren't ostracized like they used to be. Granted there are some religious groups that still do but most aren't like that anymore. Hell WE can get married now."

Dunkin just looked at Jack in surprise. He asked, "Why would ye want ta marry me?"

Jack replied, "Maybe because I love you and want to spend the rest of what you have left with you."

Dunkin replied, "I....think ye'd be better off getting someone close ta yer own age, laddie."

Jack teased, "Nah. I've gotten to accustomed to yer cranky moods and your purring when you snore. Besides I have a thing for soft round bellies and yours reminds me of a pillow."

Dunkin replied, "Is that why whenever I stay the night I wake up with ye sleeping on it?"

Jack replied, "Oh yeah. Your belly is way better than a pillow. Soft, warm, round, squishy and vibrates. So...Will you marry me, Doc?" He smiled when the older man blushed bright Scarlett. He moved his hand to lightly rest on his boyfriend's belly. He hadn't exactly planned to ask Dunkin to marry him quite yet but he did want to spend whatever time the older man had with him.

Dunkin sighed, "All right. If ye really want ta marry....me but I donnae want a church involved. Looks like You are going to be the best man, Malcolm."

Clara came in at the tail end of that and asked, "What did I miss?"

Jack replied, "You are going to be a maid of honor, Clara."

At Clara's confused look Malcolm sighed, "Jack and Dunkin are going ta fucking tie the knot."

Clara exclaimed, "That's wonderful. I thought you would make a handsome pair. Oh I have a wedding to plan!"

Dunkin yelled, "No fucking church, lassie! Also no priest!"

At another confused look Malcolm said, "Just do as he says. I'll explain it ta ye later."

Dunkin asked, "Do ye want me ta move out now or after the wedding?"

Malcolm replied, "Neither. If Jack would like to move in it would be fine with me. I want to have ye where I can keep an eye on ye, Dunkin. No. I donnae mean where yer relationship is concerned. I mean yer health. I am yer power o' attorney and I'd rather ye be here when ye need me. Besides.....I cannae do a fucking thing with Lana. Ye are her da and that isnae going to change. So it's better for all o' us if HE moves in with us."

Jack replied, "It's all right. If it's easier I can move in. I don't really have that much in belongings."

Malcolm replied, "We have one spare room on the 2nd floor that has more space in it that might be better suited for a couple."

Jack replied, "It's up to Dunkin. I know he's happy where he is so....if he wants to stay there I'll just make it work. Maybe a couple shelves, sharing the closet and another dresser might work."

Malcolm said, "We could move Lana's crib ta our room...the only thing is she wants him."

Jack replied, "Nah. If she wants Dunkin then she should stay there. I expect that when she is old enough for a bed she will be crawling in with us at night."

Dunkin replied, "Aye. Donnae sleep naked in this house. I've wound up with all the girls in bed with me on nights Dunkin isn't home. Lana fell asleep in my arms and I nodded off. I woke up to find Mairi and Kayla on my shoulders and Lana on my belly. It was all I could do not ta panic."

Mairi came over with cards and asked, "Play with us?"

Dunkin and Jack wound up playing Gin Rummy and Uno with the girls for hours. Later that evening he took all the girls out for ice cream after dinner. He knew Jack went home to get a change of clothes and an overnight bag. He was sitting on a bench with the girls feeding Lana ice cream from his own strawberry sundae while the twins had their cones. He chuckled, "Ye like da's strawberry sundae do ye, lassie? That's good to know. I usually never finish it myself anyway. Open...Good girl." He'd take a bit, give her a bite and repeat.

A woman was watching this middle aged silver haired man feeing a 3 year old ice cream while 2 other 6 year old girls sat on either side of him licking on cones. She came over and said, "You have beautiful granddaughters."

Before he could stop her Kayla replied, "He's not our grandpa. He's our uncle. Our dad is his twin brother."

The woman replied, "I'm sorry. I just assumed..."

Dunkin sighed, "Because I'm a middle aged man that they are my grandchildren. I get that a lot. All right, lassie. Here ye go." He gave her another spoon full of ice cream.

Lana was getting impatient as daddy talked to his woman. She bounced and yelled, "Dada! Dada!"

The woman asked, "Why does your niece call you dada?"

Dunkin sighed, "It's a long story. She chose me as her da instead o' my brother. She's his girlfriend's little girl. She likes me better for some reason."

Lana replied, "Dada! Soft belly! Sleep!"

Mairi laughed, "She likes you better because she likes to sleep on your soft belly. Dad has a belly but not much of one. Yours is a much better pillow."

Dunkin sighed, "What is it about ye girls and my bloody pot belly?"

Kayla replied, "It's soft, warm, and you."

After the woman left and the girls had finished their ice cream Dunkin drove them home. He was so tired and crashed in his room. He only woke up a short time when Jack crawled in with him.


	16. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack moves in and Dunkin and him have a chat.

The next weekend Malcolm and Clara helped Jack move in while Dunkin watched the girls like he did when Clara moved in. He wanted to help but his heart was acting up again so he just held his hands up and admitted he was ill. Jack wasn't lying when he said he didn't have much. It looked like a lot until it was packed in boxes. He went outside with the girls so they could play. He sat on a lounge chair and had a cigarette. He was tired and scrubbed a hand over his face before he picked Lana up on his lap.

Jack would look out the sliding doors every so often to check on Dunkin. He was always worried when the older man's heart acted up and watched him like a hawk. He went into the room he shared now with Dunkin and started unpacking. He came across his pictures he had of him and Ianto and started crying. He missed Ianto but he knew he loved Dunkin and was determined to move on. He found their wedding photo and traced the outline with his fingers.

Dunkin was given a break from the girls so he came to his room and found Jack crying sitting on his bed holding a picture. He looked over his partner's shoulder and realized it was a wedding photo of him and the younger man. He said, "I've never seen that photograph before. I 'ad no idea ye were married. The way it sounded ye never got that far."

Jack rubbed his teary eyes and replied, "Yeah. We were married a year before he....died. I just forget that we were because I was so happy it was a blur. I was like.... you back then. I was twice his age and didn't think he'd ever marry me. I had this one in my study that you were never in. I'm sorry. I was just sorting what could be packed away and what I was going to keep out."

Dunkin replied, "It's all right. He was a part o' yer life. I'm happy ye had a good relationship. Mine was a nightmare."

Jack placed the last picture he had in the box to store them and said, "I guess I'd better get these put away."

Dunkin grasped Jack's arm and said, "Look, Jack. If ye want ta keep the photographs here...ye can. I'm no' going ta ask ye ta bury yer past just because ye are with me now. I cannae compete with a ghost after all."

Jack replied, "I...appreciate it, Dunkin, but it's not fair to you to have my memories all over your room. Besides I know how distraught you get because of how young he was compared to you now."

Dunkin bit his thumb and replied, "It's no' fair that ye don't have anything in here either. We can compromise....Why donnae we take the photographs out o' the frames and put them in a photo album ye can keep on the bookshelf? Then we can reuse the frames if we make new memories but ye'll still have the old ones here with ye. Then it also won't be a constant reminder ta me that I'm an old man compared ta yer first husband. Until then ye can put the box on the shelf in the closet."

Jack smiled and replied, "All right. I guess I can live with that. Thank you." Dunkin had never admitted to loving him but he knew how much the older man was bothered by their age difference. For Dunkin to offer to let him keep his 1st husband's photos in the room on display was just one of his boyfriend's ways of saying "I love you, Jack. Even if I have to be constantly reminded how old I really am so you are happy." and it meant everything to him.

Dunkin smiled shyly and replied, "No problem. anytime." He went, lit a cigarette, and sat down at his computer and started looking at wedding rings. He had asked Jack if he could pick their rings and the younger man had agreed. He found a beautiful one and showed it to Jack.

Jack watched Dunkin smoking and looking at wedding rings until he found one he liked. He looked at the one Dunkin pointed out and found he liked it as well. It was yellow gold with rose gold roses etched into it. A bit more feminine than he'd have chosen but he really did like it. He also knew this was going to likely be Dunkin's only marriage and his last. He replied, "Ok. That's the one you want? Then that's the ne we'll get. It's beautiful and suits you." When he had married Ianto he had picked simple silver bands with the intention of getting better fancier ones in a few years. This time he was going to get the ones his partner wants.

Dunkin asked, "Suits me?"

Jack teased, "Yeah....Beautiful and sweet but has thorns that can stick you if you're not careful."

Dunkin laughed, "Ye ruddy bastard."

Jack teased, "Yeah..but you love me anyway."

Dunkin chuckled, "Aye, laddie. I must if I put up with ye."

Jack smiled because so far that was closest he had gotten the older man to actually saying "I love you" and he hoped someday the older man would be able to say the words but he could feel the love the older man had for him in the little things he did to try and make him happy even if it meant Dunkin was not happy. He noticed the hiss of pain from his boyfriend and said, "Why don't you move to the bed? I'll rub your back."

Dunkin sighed, "Aye. That would be nice. Even my pain killers havenae stopped the pain."

Jack asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were in so much pain? I could have unpacked later."

Dunkin sat on the bed and replied, "I'm used ta the pain. My da blew out disks in my back when he hit me with a stick and then Missy....I have herniated disks from how rough she.....fucked me. Then the boys at college just made it worse when they beat and....raped me." He was playing with the hem of his tee-shirt before reluctantly pulling it up and over his head. He still didn't like Jack to see him without clothes covering his imperfections. 

Until now Dunkin had just had him rub his back with the tee-shirt on. He was surprised when the older man removed it. He sat next to Dunkin and lightly ran a hand over the older man's chest and soft belly noting the scars and discolorations marring his lover's skin. He noticed a birthmark shaped like a series of circles intertwined almost like planets on the side of his belly he usually didn't see. He said, "This birthmark is cool."

Dunkin replied, "Malcolm has one ta match it. Only difference is his is on his arse."

Jack laughed, "That had to be interesting first time he had sex."

Dunkin replied, "Probably was although at least a woman wouldnae always see it. In my case if it was on my arse well...."

Jack replied, "You're a bottom? No wonder you are so afraid of sex. I'd be to if I had someone like that do what Missy did to you."

Dunkin sighed, "She only liked me because I rarely complained about how hard she fucked me in the ass. I...felt I deserved it at the time. Sorry I did warn ye I'm not that attractive with my shirt off."

Jack placed a hand on Dunkin's soft belly and replied, "Well. You didn't. If we get that far I promise I will make love to you. I will not treat you like a whore. I cherish those that I am with especially if I love them as much as I love you. Besides I think you are sexy just the way you are. Now lay down and let me see if I can help." When the older man had settled he started kneading Dunkin's back where he had learned was the biggest problem for his boyfriend. As the tension in the older man's body eased he felt Dunkin falling asleep. He laid down behind Dunkin and wrapped his arm around his lover's round belly before nodding off with him. He woke up sometime later when Dunkin rolled onto his back in his sleep. He thought it was adorable how the older man always unconsciously scratched the lower left side of his belly. He also noticed a patch of dry pink skin where his lover scratched. He noticed Dunkin watching him and he said, "You have a patch of dry skin where you scratch. Would you like me to put some lotion on it?"

Dunkin looked down and replied, "Oh. That. It's eczema. I have a special cream for that. It's in my night stand drawer." He nodded when Jack found it. He was going to put it on himself but Jack did it for him before he could say anything. He said, "I donnae always remember ta use it. I'm lucky I only have the one patch and that it's easy ta hide. I've had it worse but not often. I try ta stay away from the triggers."

Jack leaned down and kissed Dunkin and replied, "That's all right. I'll help you to now. What triggers it?"

Dunkin sighed, "Nerves and stress mostly. I had it all over when I got away from Missy. Only place I didnae have it was my face. Poor Malcolm had ta constantly rub that cream anywhere I couldnae reach. I was such a mess I couldn't even shower alone so Malcolm wound up taking a shower with me for a while. He would scrub me and then himself before dragging me out to dry off, bandage my wounds, and get dressed. That's how I know about the matching birthmark on his arse. After that we were no longer shy about being naked in front o' one another. This one patch is persistent and won't go away. Sorry if my scratching it bothers ye."

Jack replied, "No. It doesn't bother me. I think it's kind of cute actually. Beside it gives me a bit of a glimpse at your adorable pot belly under that shirt."

Dunkin stood up and groaned, "Both o' ye 'ave lost yer minds if my belly turns ye on. Then the girls think I'm a wonderful pillow."

Jack chuckled, "That you are, Doc. You are soft, fluffy, cuddly and fuzzy....like a teddy bear. A grumpy teddy bear." He laughed when Dunkin whacked him on the arm before leaning over and kissing the underside of the older man's belly.

Dunkin pulled his tee shirt back over his head and walked over to his desk. He picked up his ashtray, cigarettes and lighter before walking back over to his bed. He lit a cigarette before laying down next to Jack again. He held out his free arm and felt Jack settle on his shoulder before he wrapped his arm around the younger man's back. He was still a bit jumpy about being touched by his "family" but he usually managed to suppressed it now. Only time it really got to him was if he was caught of guard or over stressed. Anyone outside their circle still scared him to death if they touched him.

Jack slipped his hand under Dunkin's shirt and said, "I remember not long ago you used to jump a mile if any of use touched you. You've come a long way, Doc."

Dunkin blew out a cloud of smoke and replied, "Aye. I still have ta forcefully suppress my reaction ta being touched. Sadly as much as I HATE being touched I also crave it as well. I'm constantly at war with myself."

Jack gently rubbed the curve of Dunkin's belly and asked, "Did the back rub help?"

Dunkin replied, "Aye. It helped a bit, Jack. Thank ye. I'm sorry ye got stuck with an old damaged man. Ye do deserve better."

Jack replied, "Stop that. You deserve love just as much as I do. Besides I'm not stuck with you. I picked you, old man."

Dunkin took a drag on his cigarette and asked, "Why the hell did ye? Compared ta yer last husband...I'm bloody ancient. Yer beautiful and could get any man ye want."

Jack replied, "I don't want just any man. I want you. Ok you're not young and beautiful but that doesn't mean you are unattractive. Let me tell you something. Sometimes you remind me of Ianto. You are loving, kind and caring. You have a dry sarcastic sense of humor. You also have qualities that I admire that are very different. You are damaged and have been through hell but you still try to move past it. That was something he couldn't do. His family drove him to his death but you are still alive."

Dunkin sighed, "I did try ta kill myself twice....If it wasnae for Malcolm....I would 'ave been dead at 25, flyboy. I've....spent my whole life fighting my.....suicidal tendencies. Until I met ye....I didnae care if I died."

Jack replied, "I'm glad you had him to save you. It would have been a shame if I never got to know you."

Dunkin crushed out his cigarette in his ashtray and replied, "I better go make dinner before we have the twins jumping in bed with us." He went down as started dinner while Jack finished unpacking. He still found it hard to believe that Jack wanted him of all people for a lover. He was so messed up it was a wonder he was still alive. After dinner he sat down with the girls and helped them with their homework. Then he amused them with magic tricks and smiled when they were mesmerized by the talent.

Jack later on cornered Dunkin in the kitchen getting a cup of tea. He chuckled, "So.. The coats not just for show. You really are a magician?" 

Dunkin took a sip of his tea and replied, "Oh. Aye. It's just one o' my many talents. I learned magic as something ta distract me from my...depressing thoughts. But I find the kids enjoy it more than I do. So I just still practice it because o' the girls. There's quite a few birthday parties left for them yet. At least the havenae got ta find a magician if they want one. Besides I'll do it for free for them. It's a distraction for me after all." He felt a hand on the lower part of his pot belly and looked down because he knew it was one of the twins.

Mairi asked, "Uncle Dunkin? Will you watch a movie with us? Please?"

Dunkin cleared his throat and replied, "Aye. Ye go pick one out, hhokay?" He had the girl's arms around his legs and her head against his rounded belly in a hug.

Mairi hugged him and chirped, "Thank you!"

Dunkin smiled and shook his head in amusement. He sighed, "Wish I could be that carefree." He wound up watching Bednobs and broomstick because he flat out refused to watch Mary Poppins.

Jack asked, "Why? It's not a scary movie."

Dunkin yelled, "It is ta me! Missy...She dresses like Mary Poppins only in purple. Hair is the same and everything. That movie will give me nightmares by default. The girls have ta watch that one with their da and not me."

Jack gasped, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Dunkin scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "I'm sorry. I know ye didnae know. I just cannae watch that movie. It drudges up too many bad memories."

Mairi said, "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upset you, uncle Dunkin." She wrapped her arms around his legs and felt Kalya do the same on the other side.

Dunkin groaned, "I know ye didnae mean ta lassies. There's a lot o' shite ye don' know about me. I'm a bloody fucked up mess. I'm sorry."

Kayla said, "We love you no matter what, uncle Dunkin."

Dunkin sat on the sofa and leaned back letting the girls curl into his sides. He kissed each one's forehead and felt their hand slip under his jumper. He replied, "I love ye too my wee lassies."

Lana yelled, "Dada!"

Dunkin chuckled, "Another country heard from eh? Jack can ye bring her over. I'm...a bit stuck here." He took Lana and let her sit on his lap and there he was completely covered by his three girls. He winds up falling asleep with the girls on his shoulders and Lana sleeping on his round belly. He was woken up sometime later by someone trying to take Lana and he unconsciously tightened his grip.

Clara tried to take Lana to get her ready for bed but Dunkin had a death grip on her. She called, "Dunkin, Wake up. It's Clara. I'm trying to take Lana to put her to bed." She heart a snort and his eyes snapped open and he looked at her. She noticed his eyes were a bit cloudy but she assumed that was from sleep. She had never been this close to his eyes before.

Dunkin finally registered who was trying to take Lana and let Clara take the girl before waking the other two up and shuffling them off to bed. When he got in his room he noticed Jack was curled up on the wall side of the bed. He went into the bathroom and changed into a loose skull tee-shirt and a pair of pajama pants with skulls on them. What he calls a matched set. If it has the same thing in the pattern it matches even if they aren't exactly the same. He slipped in on his side of the bed and turned on to his side facing away from Jack. He felt Jack's am wrap around his belly and the younger man's hand slid under and rested on his round belly. He felt jack scoot until they were flush against each other.

Jack asked, "This ok?"

Dunkin replied, "Aye. I'll be all right. I may panic when I wake though. If I do don' be offended. Just talk ta me so I know it's ye."

Jack kissed the back of Dunkin's curly silver head and replied, "No problem, Doc." He felt the older man's breathing even out in sleep before he finally let himself nod off holding the man he loved tightly.


End file.
